Sparx for Life
by LunaNomea
Summary: Bridget is new to the WWE and she finds herself in a love triangle that makes it a bit difficult to be friends with them. M for sexual content in later chapters and language. Ken Kennedy/OC/Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy/Maria. The Jeff and Maria thing was written for my best friend. I hope you don't mind. It's a good story, if you all would like to read it. :
1. Chapter 1

_Before anyone reads this, please know that it is rated M for a reason: language and sexual content. I wrote this back when the cool wrestlers were in WWE and so it's a bit outdated. This story is old and I was a preteen when I wrote it so I have cleaned it up the best I could. If it is a bit cheesy at times, please forgive me. This story is finished and there are about 34 chapters in total. And so I will updating every other day or so. It depends on the feedback from this because I have posted this before and no one seemed to read it. It goes a bit slow at first, but I promise it will get better. So please! Enjoy! : )_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A young woman of 23 years old outstretched her arm over to her nightstand next to her and groggily slammed her hand on her cell phone as it rang rather obnoxiously. She picked it up and pressed the talk button before sloppily placing it to her ear. "Hullo?" she muffled.

"Hello Miss Sparx! This is Jonathon Coachman and I am from World Wrestling Entertainment," a bright voice came through her phone.

Her blue eyes snapped open wide and she sat up quickly, a headache forming from moving too fast. "Uhm, yes! Hi sir," she said, her voice now awake, pressing her fingertips to her temple.

"I thought that would grab your attention, sleeping in are we?" he asked, clearly amused.

Red tinted her cheeks and she dropped her hand to her lap with a plop. "Uh-am I late?" she asked wearily.

"Not yet," he laughed as she looked up at her clock on her dresser that displayed that she had 30 minutes till 12 o'clock.

She sighed in relief, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, of course! I was just calling to remind you that you are scheduled to perform at tonight's house show. You are required to be here to practice with the other superstars," he explained.

She bit her lip to hold back a grin. "So does that mean my contract went through?"

"Yes, ma'am. It sure does."

She almost made her lip bleed with how hard she was trying not to scream with excitement. She had been waiting for far too long for this to be happening. "Thank you so much! I will be there in about twenty minutes! I just have to take a shower, get dressed, and brush my hair and teeth-"

"Yes, I think we can talk about your hygiene at a later time. Until then, just get here. I will be in my locker room, so come see me and I will assign you a locker room," he chuckled.

"Uhm-right! Sorry," she said as she looked down with cheeks as red as the blanket on her bed.

"All right, talk to you soon Miss Sparx!"

"Bye," she said breathlessly. She pressed end on her phone and looked up with a beaming grin.

Bridget Sparx had been dreaming of this moment since she was only 7 years old. When she had turned 18, her father helped her enroll in a wrestling school and from then on out she had been training and working hard to make her dream come true. And now here she was: about to start her official career in her life.

Her mind returned to earth and she climbed out of bed, almost tripping to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Bridget drove into the parking lot behind the arena in Atlanta, Georgia. She parked in between two bigger cars and she guessed that the belonged to either wrestlers or staff. There were huge trucks unloading equipment for the show that night. She beamed and tightened her dirty blond ponytail before grabbing her bag from the passenger's seat and climbing out of her car.

She rushed to the door and then took a deep breath as she opened it, walking into the old smelling backstage of the stadium. She breathed out of her mouth only, as it began to smell of sweat and strong cologne. She couldn't help but smile though, and she probably looked like a fool, but honestly, she didn't care.

As she walked through the hallways, glancing at the signs on each door that had a name on them, she realized that she had no idea where she was going. Coach had not told her where his locker room was and she slumped her shoulders a bit. He had been too busy laughing at her to tell her where it was.

A name on a door caught her eye and she stopped, adjusting her bag on her shoulder as she looked at it.

_Jeff Hardy_

Bridget smiled, suddenly feeling like a fan. Well she was, but now they were her co-workers. It would be inappropriate to barge through the door and demand an autograph-

_and Matt Hardy_

The name was underneath his younger brother's name in smaller letters that was written in black sharpie marker. She felt her heart jump and butterflies took flight in her stomach. She stared at his name, thoughts of what she would say to him when she finally met him, until the letters blurred into one horizontal line.

"Hey!"

Bridget jumped and almost fell onto the floor, quickly regaining balance before she did, deciding it would be very embarrassing to fall into the Hardy's locker room. She placed her hand on her chest as she looked up at the man who the 'Hey' belonged to.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare the bejeezes out of you," he said, his tanned face looking apologetic.

"It's fine," she smiled, realizing who it was as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder. "I am easy to startle."

He smiled back, exposing perfect white teeth. "Ken Anderson." He outstretched his hand to her, which she took with ease. His grip was strong and she couldn't help but admire it.

"Bridget Sparx. But everyone calls me Bri. Well my parents don't...but yeah," she replied, as he shook her hand and then let it go, leaving her hand cold from his grasp. "I am the new diva, by the way."

"Yes, I know," Ken said, surprising her. "Everyone has been talking about you. The company is very excited to have such a hard working diva," he explained, leaning against the wall next to the Hardy's door and folded his arms over his pale green t-shirted broad chest. "But what I am wondering is why you were drooling over Jeff Hardy's locker room nameplate."

Bridget's eyes widened with embarrassment, realizing she had been caught. Her cheeks went red as she tried to protest, "I-uh, wasn't."

"Were too. I saw you," he said, ratting her out with an amused grin.

She shook her head, denying it even though he knew the truth. "No-I wasn't."

Ken raised his bright blond eyebrows that matched his platinum blond spikes up on his head. "Oh so you weren't standing there in front of it, staring at it like this?" He pushed himself off the wall and looked at the nameplate with an over exaggerated look.

Bridget couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Okay, maybe I was. But I didn't look that goofy," she said in defeat, making him stop and grin at her. "And I wasn't staring at Jeff's name, I was looking at Matt's..." Her voice trailed off in embarrassment.

His grin widened. "Oh, I see," he nodded, understanding. He then moved towards the door and placed his hand on it. The door was the kind that you just had to push to open it; no door handle, and she realized what he was about to do. She grabbed his arm desperately, taking note he was very strong, and attempted to stop him.

"Please! Don't!"

Ken shook her off with ease and winked before sticking his head into the locker room. "Hey Matt, someone is out here for you." He apparently got an answer and pulled his head back to look at her with a wicked grin.

"You have a huge mouth, Mr. Anderson," she grumbled, her eyes narrowing at him as her face lit up like a red Christmas light.

Ken laughed at that. "You do realize who you are talking to, right?" He held his hand out above his head, pretending to wait for an imaginary microphone to fall down into his grasp.

She nodded. "Yes, I know exactly who you are, Ken Kennedy."

He winked at her again as Matt Hardy walked out of his locker room, making Bridget jump back from the door and almost press her back up against the wall opposite them.

"Hey, what's up?" Matt asked, his dark brown eyes moving from Ken to Bridget with curiosity.

"This young lady here was just standing there-"

"To say hi," Bridget interrupted Ken before he ratted her out to the source, placing a smile on her face as she looked to Matt. He made more butterflies fly around her and land on her heart with his black curly hair along his shoulders and his tanned muscles exposed underneath a tight black tee shirt.

Matt smiled back at her, curiosity turning to interest. "Hi. I am not sure if we have met before, though," he admitted.

"You haven't. I am the new diva, Bridget Sparx," she explained, holding out her hand shakily to be polite. She tried to calm herself down in front of him; she didn't want him to think she was some fan girl. Matt had dated very sexy divas in the past and she wanted to be the next one. And in order to do that, she had to refrain from falling all over him. No matter how hard it was to do that.

"But she likes to be called Bri-"

"Bri," Matt interrupted Ken, nodding with understanding, not taking his eyes off of her. He took her hand gently and admired her smile. Her own eyes examined his facial features, stopping on his eyes. The dark brown one's lifted from her bow like mouth to lock onto her blue ones, making her heart stop. It was like Ken was long gone, but he wasn't of course. He was standing awkwardly next to them.

Ken cleared his throat and their hands broke apart. Bridget glanced at Ken with embarrassment and Matt just continued to smile. "I have heard a lot about you," Matt said.

"Yeah I was just saying that the company-"

Bri was starting to get annoyed with the fact that Ken wouldn't let her speak for herself, and she turned to him with her eyes narrowed. "Do you ever be quiet?"

Ken grinned. "Nope. I sure don't Miss-I-love-Matt Hardy!" He hurried to leave down the hallway and then disappeared into the locker room farthest away from them.

Bri's face reddened once more and she cursed herself for being so bashful. Her bottom lip jutted out slightly absentmindedly.

Matt bit his lip to stifle a laugh. "You love me?" he teased.

Bridget looked back to Matt with an embarrassed smile. "Uhm, no. I am just a big fan of yours," she explained.

Matt then chuckled. "Cool. That means a lot."

"Oh I am sure you get that from all your fans," she dismissed.

"Not ones this pretty," he said, his voice turning deep.

She glanced down with a smile, looking back up at him from underneath her eyelashes. "Well...I best be getting to Coach."

Matt nodded, happy with how his words affected her. "Right, well see you later then?"

She grinned, "I hope so," she said as a farewell and turned around to continue her search for Coach's locker room.

"Bri!" he called out to her, making her heart flutter and she turned around with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah?"

"You are going the wrong way," Matt said with a grin.

Her face fell into embarrassment and she felt put out. She was silly to think he would ask her out. "Oh...right. Um-could you-"

"I will walk you," he chuckled, waiting for her to walk back over to him so they could walk down the hallway together.

"Thanks," Bridget murmured, her palms sweating as they walked with silence. She started to feel awkward. "So, um are you on RAW?"

Matt glanced at her. "Sure am. For right now at least, Jeff and I are teaming up again."

"Oh cool! I have always liked to watch you two together," she replied.

"You watched us back then?" Matt raised his eyebrows at her.

"Of course, I did. I told you I was a big fan. You guys were actually the reason why I got into wrestling. I loved how you all moved around the ring. It looked almost as if you were dancing. You were beautiful," she said, but then realized she had said too much and she glanced at him apologetically. "I mean your moves...not...you..." She didn't want to sound too forward.

Matt laughed, making her turn redder. "I understand, Bri. And thanks. We both worked hard on our moves," he said, coming to a stop in front of a locker room without a nameplate. "Here we are."

Bridget looked at the door, shaking her head. "I would have never found this."

Matt shrugged, his smile turning sheepish. "That's why you have me."

Bridget rolled her eyes at his cocky reply. "Ha-ha. Well, thank you anyways. I will see you later?"

"You bet," Matt said, almost sounding as if he was promising her. She watched him turn around and walk back down the hallway and she couldn't help but let her eyes drop to where they wanted to look the most. He turned to look at her again, apparently sensing her gaze, and she jumped and rushed into Coach's locker room with a really red face.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Yes she is right here. Right, sir. Okay. Sure. Goodbye sir," Coach said into his cell phone as he sat on a couch that clearly didn't belong in the old run down locker room. He must have called it in to suit his needs...or wants.

He looked up at the new diva, arriving into his locker room a bit rushed. He ignored it, admiring the way she looked. She was perfect for this company: small, five foot 2 and blond. It wasn't bright like the other glamorous diva's but it didn't matter. She had an elfin face with bright blue eyes that reminded him of the twinkling on the ocean when the sun was just coming up. She had naturally tanned skin, making her hair _look_ bright in contrast.

"Hello Miss Sparx!" He said, standing up to greet her with a smile. "Mr. McMahon said good luck as well."

Bridget smiled back at him, shaking his hand that he had extended to her and then she quickly let go. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about him looking her up and down like he had.

"Please tell him thank you when you talk to him next. I am very excited to be in this wonderful company!" she said politely before getting straight to the point so she could leave. "Do you know which locker room I am in?"

He nodded, "I will tell him and of course I do." He reached into his pocket of his black slacks and pulled out a yellow sticky note that was folded and handed it to her. "You will have to share, but it should be fine. A lot of superstars are on RAW now because of the draft so there are a limited number of locker rooms. But these rooms are quite spacey so don't worry about it."

"Thanks," she said, not caring if she had to share or not. It would be amazing to be roomed with another diva. Perhaps she could learn a few things from them. "See you later," she grinned at him, spinning around to quickly leave the room as he began to look at her intently again.

She almost fell over as the door slammed back into her face, an invisible force knocking her back into the room. The door then swung open and Matt Hardy stood in front of her, his eyes wide with being caught.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, pulling her arm to bring her out of the locker room so he could look at her face to see if there were any bruises. "Did I hurt you?"

Bridget was breathless and it had nothing to do with being hit by a door. Her eyes were lowered on his mouth, so near to her own as he checked her face over. Her heart was beating so loud that she barely heard what he was saying but he seemed really concerned so she composed herself and took a step away from him.

"I am fine. Don't worry. I have taken a metal chair to the face, I think I can handle a door," she teased, but then admiring his blush at her words.

"Good...um I was waiting for you to come out so I could ask..."

His voice trailed off and he looked away from her uncomfortably. She frowned at him and took his arm, making his eyes snap up to hers. "Ask me what?" If her heart had been pounding before it was nothing like it was now.

He relaxed after realizing how dumb he was acting and shrugged. "I was just wondering if you needed help finding your locker room. You seemed a bit lost before."

Bridget blushed but smiled through it. "Sure, why not? Thanks for wanting to help."

Matt smiled back, breathing an "Okay!" He gestured for them to walk down the hallway. "What number is it?" he asked.

"Oh...right," she rolled her eyes at herself, being around him made her fluff headed. He would surely think she was a ditsy blond after today. She unfolded the note and read the number that was inked in. "132..?" she said, looking up at the doors that they were passing.

"Oh that one is right down here," Matt said, composing his face. He knew exactly who's locker room it was and he wasn't sure if Bridget would be too happy about that.

Bridget nodded forcibly, trying to not pay attention to the sound of his breathing next to her as they walked.

"Here we are," he said, making them come to a halt at the end of the hallway.

He turned to her and she felt disappointed once more that she would be parting ways with him once again. "Thank you, again."

Matt chuckled, "Not a problem. Come find me, after you get changed. We could practice together," he said, his chest filling up with hope.

She blushed, feeling like he was meaning something more with his words. But the thought of them practicing together, doing moves on each other that could be very intimate, seemed very exciting.

"All right," she said, smiling up at him shyly.

"Neat. See you in a bit then," Matt said, turning around reluctantly.

"See ya," she said after him, before placing her hand on the locker room door. She watched him walk once more, her eyes dropping to his backside again, making her heart speed up as she pushed open the door.

"Well hello."

Her heart jumped as she turned to look in the locker room, "Hi! Oh-it's you."

Ken looked sort of hurt by her words as he bent over wearing gym clothes now, tying his wrestling boot on a bench in front of the lockers. "What is that supposed to mean? 'Oh, it's you'?"

Bridget pushed herself all the way into the locker room, placing her bag on another bench across from him. "Nothing, I was just expecting a woman to share with...since I am a female."

"No kidding?" he teased, chuckling when she glared up at him. She was clearly amused though so he thought he would continue. "Well I am definitely not a female," he said as he looked at her from underneath his eyebrows.

She laughed, "Clearly."

He grinned and stood up properly, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. She adverted her eyes when he did that, his muscles were tempting to look at when he flexed them.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, taking her gym clothes out of her bag before making her way around him and the benches to the only bathroom they had in the room. He followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed," she stated obviously.

"Why are you going in there?" he asked, taking a hold of the bathroom door that she was about to grab to escape him.

Bridget looked up at him with a smile. "Because I have respect for myself and I am not about to get undressed in front of a man that I don't know. No matter how attractive they may be," she explained, grabbing a hold of his hand to pry his fingers off of the handle.

Ken smirked down at her. "You think I am attractive?"

She looked up at him then, a flat expression on her face. She didn't want him thinking she was into him or something. Who knew what he would do if he thought that. He had a huge enough ego that he would probably shout it into the microphone at tonight's show. "No, I was merely saying that even if you were attractive, I still wouldn't get dressed in front of you because I have just met you."

He grinned at her though. "You think I am sexy, and hot, and-"

Bridget rolled her eyes with a laugh. "You would love that, wouldn't you?" She turned her attention back onto trying to peel away his fingers but he tightened them.

"Come on, admit it," he teased.

She huffed, looking back up at him. "No. I think you are the ugliest man alive, second to Umaga."

Ken's smile fell, his ego obviously injured and he let go of the door handle. She sighed in relief and opened the door. "You really think that? Cause...my momma says that I am handsome," he said in a pouty voice, standing in the doorway so she couldn't get through.

She laughed and pushed him away. "All momma's think that about their children. Doesn't mean it's true!"

Ken's sulk broke and he laughed, letting her push him out of the way. He would have pushed her further but they were running low on time. "You are mean."

Bridget's mouth gaped open, she had never been called mean before. She didn't want him to take the upper hand though. "Get over it," she laughed back. "Now shoo! Lemme get dressed before I call security for trying to look at a distressed damsel."

"Distressed? From what?" Ken chuckled, taking a step back from her. She pulled the door closed enough to only expose her face, turning the light on with her finger.

"From fighting over how ugly you are. No wonder you win sometimes, you are exhausting."

It was Ken's turn to gape. He pressed on the door so she couldn't close it fully. "Take that back!"

"No! Now go, before I really do," she said, trying to muster all the strength she had to keep a straight face.

He grinned, but walked away, taking his hand with him. "You are all talk."

"We will see about that, Anderson," she stated, closing the door in front of her and locked it, not wanting him to be a flirt and open the door to tease her some more. She got dressed, laughing to herself. Ken was funny and he made her feel more comfortable than she had in a while. It was nice.

Her face grew hot though as she remembered Matt, wanting to practice with her. She bit her lip to hide a smile. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! __As Ken says, Have a good head now! : ) _  



	3. Chapter 3

_Here's another two chapters_. _Hope you like them : ) _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Bridget walked into the main arena, the stadium was huge and it looked even bigger with all the empty chairs around the wrestling ring. She walked up to it, admiring the curtain around it with the RAW logo upon it. She ran her hand across it. It was like stepping out of one of her dreams.

She was then engulfed with a stench as she turned to see what it was, scrunching her nose up at the sight of Umaga and Snitsky wrestling around with each other. Her eyes then searched for Matt, wondering how long it would take him to get changed into his gym clothes. From what she had heard from her co wrestlers back in her school, when they had met Matt he seemed like a prima donna. She blushed and grinned to herself, for some reason that made her like him even more.

A poke in her back suddenly made her jump and spin around, ready to slap someone for touching her bare skin. There were many males in the wrestling business as a whole and she definitely wasn't going to get caught up in it.

Matt and Jeff Hardy were standing there though with amused expressions and she relaxed but held in a blush as she saw that they both were topless. "Ow," she laughed.

"Did that even hurt?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow at her. His southern accent was much thicker than Matt's and it was an amazing sound to her ears. His pink and blue hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had to stifle her awe at the sight of him.

She shrugged then, laughing at her slip. "I said ow just in case, of course."

Matt laughed, his smile taking her breath away. Damn, these boys were hot. "Did you miss me?"

Bridget laughed and then sighed dramatically. "Oh yes! It's been forever! Like 30 minutes I think!"

Matt placed his arm around her shoulders, making her almost pass out at how wonderful he smelled. "I know," he said, wiping an invisible tear. "I missed you too."

"Oh my noodles! Get off!" she said with a roll of her eyes, regretfully pushing him off of her.

The Hardy's busted out into laughter. "Noodles?"

Bridget blushed, nodding with a smile. "I picked it up from my mom a long time ago," she laughed.

Jeff grinned, "So this is the girl you were telling me about? Bri, I think?"

Bridget nodded to him. "Bridget, but most call me Bri. And of course I know who you are, Jeff."

Jeff bowed to her, making her laugh. Matt wrapped his arm around her again though and she almost choked on her laughter, looking up at him with a bashful smile. Jeff didn't let that one slide though and he arched an eyebrow at them.

"Well don't you two seem close," he stated, a hidden glint in his green eyes.

Bridget blushed and Matt nodded a hidden gleam in his own eyes as he looked from Bridget to his brother.

"You left me all alone, Bri."

They all turned to see Ken standing there, his smirk on his face and his eyes taking notice of how Matt and Bri were standing. Apparently his intent on embarrassing the shit out of Bri had backfired and made them attract each other. A jolt in his stomach took place but he ignored it.

"Hey Anderson, I can't help it if you take a long time to pee," Bri laughed, raising her hands up in surrender.

Ken grinned at her, winking at her even as he saw Matt pull her closer to his side. "What's going on here? You and Mr. Hardy together already? That was fast." His voice was light and playful but a feeling he didn't recognize engulfed him inside.

"No," she replied immediately, glancing up at Matt as he was smiling smugly at the notion.

"Well you two sure seem coz-"

"Twenty minutes left before we start getting ready for the show!" Coach's voice carried over to them as he stood in the doorway that led to the backstage. Everyone continued on to what they were doing and Bridget was then taken out from underneath Matt's arm.

Bridget frowned up at Ken who was pulling her along, away from the Hardy's. "Come on," he said, as she looked behind her at Matt and Jeff who both stood looking at them walk away. Matt was furious looking and Jeff was laughing amusedly.

"Anderson," she said, looking back to him as he let go of her once they were a ways away from the brothers and out of ear shot. "I told Matt I would practice with him." She had been very excited to do so too, but she kept that to herself.

"Matt and Jeff always practice together," Ken said, pointing over her shoulders.

She turned and saw them wresting together and she couldn't help but admire through her disappointment. "Oh...well okay. You don't have a partner?"

Ken shrugged. "Do now."

Bridget laughed at him, "Well thanks for asking so nicely."

"You are definitely welcome my dear," he said, grinning at her.

She shook her head, glancing behind her once more at the shirtless Hardy boys performing great moves on each other. "Well what kind of moves would you like to do?"

"Well you could look at me for starters," Ken said, interrupting her gaze, making her look back at him.

"Oh sorry, Anderson," she said, nodding to herself mostly, realizing she needed to act like a professional. Matt Hardy didn't need to cloud her job.

"Why do you call me Anderson?" Ken asked suddenly, taking her off guard.

"I dunno," she said, shrugging. "Do you not like it? Cause if not, too bad, grumpy butt. And you were the one yelling at me," she said. "Tsk, tsk." She stuck her tongue out though, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You best be careful with that tongue of yours missy," he said, eyeing it and taking a step towards her.

She brought her tongue back into her mouth but she narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah?" she asked him, taking a step towards him as well.

"Yep. What are you going to do about it midget?" he asked, taking another step towards her, resulting with them standing very close to each other.

He calling her a midget made her realize just how tall he truly was, almost 6 foot 2 if she had to guess. Her head was almost all the way back as she looked up at him, her chest mere centimeters from his. She smirked then, taking a step back suddenly. "This," she said and super kicked him square in the jaw. She might have been short but that didn't mean she couldn't bring her leg up high to really kick some ass.

It had connected just enough to make him fall to the ground with a shout. He grabbed his jaw and blinked a couple times in surprise up at the ceiling. Good thing he had wrestled against that move many times or he would have really gotten hurt.

"Don't call me a midget again," she said with a laugh after seeing that he was okay. She placed her legs on either side of his abdomen, making sure he could look directly into her face that held smugness and triumph.

He looked up at her teasing and amused face. His green eyes narrowed and took a hold of her legs, making her glance down at them with wide eyes. "I am gonna get you!" He pulled her legs out from underneath her, causing her to fall down next to him onto the mat on the floor.

She laughed, slapping him in the stomach. "Meanie!"

Ken laughed, taking a hold of her hands so she couldn't hit him. "Take that back! You know you deserved it."

She growled at him making him laugh again, but then yelp in pain as she kneed him in the gut. He let go of her hands to grab at his side.

Bridget grinned wickedly, standing up. "You are weak," she resulted, putting her hand out for him to take.

Ken took it, giving her the satisfaction of making her think she could help him up. In truth, he almost pulled her down with him with how much more he weighed. "I am not weak, missy."

Bridget laughed incredulously, "You really could have fooled me."

Ken placed his hands on his hips, looking at her through narrowed eyes. "You think you are so funny."

"I don't think I am, I know I am," she replied with a grin. "So do you, admit it," she said, reaching over and pinching him in the side.

Ken laughed and swatted her hand away. "Yes, you are hilarious," he said sarcastically.

The bell was heard and everyone stood and began exiting the stadium. Bridget looked around, seeing Matt and Jeff helping each other up and laughing. "See ya!" she said to Ken, leaving him with his mouth open about to say something.

Bridget poked Matt in the side, ignoring the fact that he was shirtless and she was touching his bare skin. "Hi!" she beamed to him. The atmosphere of being in the WWE and playing around with Ken had made her extremely happy.

Matt jumped and turned to look at her, "Hey! What was that for?"

Bridget shrugged, "Payback from earlier. "Anyways, I had to escape Anderson," she said, jabbing her thumb behind her. Not that she had a bad time with him, but because she felt guilty for leaving Matt. "I am sorry by the way, Ken said you always practice with Jeff and he didn't have a partner. I can practice with you later though...if you are willing to forgive me," she said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Matt smiled, reassuring her. "Don't worry, I know how he can be. He is a good guy though, so don't be too hard on him."

Bridget smiled at him, realizing just how good of a guy Matt really was. Who cared about Ken at the moment! Matt was smiling at her, looking her over, and talking to her. That was all that mattered. "So you forgive me? I was rude...I should have told Ken no."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are forgiven. Just don't do it again," he playfully warned her, winking.

She laughed and followed him towards the doors, Jeff apparently had already left them a long time ago and she hadn't noticed. Not that it surprised her, Matt had that certain way about him that made everyone else disappear.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bridget opened the door to her locker room, her face red of course, from being around Matt, but more importantly because he had kissed her hand before departing. Her heart was fluttering and she almost didn't notice Ken sulking on the bench in front of the lockers until he huffed and threw out most of the things in his gym bag.

She frowned at him, walking over to her own bag and taking a hold of her bath things. "Are you mad about something?"

Ken didn't turn to look at her. "No," he said, continuing to apparently search for something in his bag.

"Then why the long face and the throwing of the clothes?" she asked, laughing a little at how crazy he was being all of a sudden.

"What long face? I don't have one," he said, taking his cell phone out of his gym bag and standing up straight.

Bridget stopped and stared at him. "Yes you do, Ken. What's wrong?" She didn't want to push him but it was weird of him to not be teasing her like he had been since they had met. Plus she had thought they were finding a start of an odd friendship.

The fact that she had called him Ken made him realize that she was really worried about him. He didn't want to tell her that he was put out because she had run over to Matt instead of continuing to play around with him. For some reason, she had this effect on him that he couldn't quite place at the moment. He had never believed in love at first sight and he in no way was saying that he was in love with her, but he liked her. He liked the way she was bashful but could hold her own ground. He liked how comfortable she made him and how cute she was when she blushed. Or how beautiful she looked with a smile on her face. He cleared his throat awkwardly though when he realized she was now standing in front of him with her bath things in her arms, looking up at him with a furrowed expression.

"Nothing's wrong. Just a bit sore," he said, a smile appearing on his face.

She raised her eyebrows but smiled back. "Okay. Well I have been told that I am pretty good with massages, so if you ever need one, I can give one to you."

Ken bit back a blush, thinking of her hands on his shoulders, massaging the tension out of his body. His thoughts were soon becoming a bit more intimate but he shook them away as she turned away from him and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

He tightened his hold on his phone, trying to force down the feelings that were starting inside of him. He was never like this, never. Not even when he was married to Shawn. She had been a beautiful raven haired beauty and although he had thought he was in love with her at the beginning, he soon found out after 2 years that he definitely wasn't. Especially when he caught her having sex in their bed with one of her coworkers.

His phone vibrated in his hand and his thoughts broke once more as he looked down at it, opening a message. His heart stopped though when he saw who it was wrong.

_Hey sweetie. I am sorry, I know you told me not to contact you, and I understand why. But I need your help a.s.a.p. -Shawn_

Ken glared down at it, remembering when he had first divorced her how she became stalker like. He had even changed his phone number and email address and she had found them out somehow anyway. And apparently it still hadn't changed. She needed his 'help'. That was a likely story. Last time it had been that she had got into a bad car accident. Of course, he wasn't a bad guy. He had called her to make sure she was okay. Soon to find out, she was at a club drunk with some dude and she had just wanted him to call so she could make him jealous. So he was sure this time it was the same scenario. He deleted the message, not wanting to look at it anymore and made a call to someone that was more productive.

* * *

"So, do I smell good?" Ken asked Bridget, bending over her so she could smell his shirt.

She was sitting against the lockers, already dressed for her match later on: black shiny spandex pants that were covered at the bottom with knee high black boots; she had a black and blue corset and had been visited by the makeup and hair department. She thought she looked more beautiful than she had ever been. Her hair was curled and hair sprayed to stay on one side of her head. Her lips were red and her eye shadow was black and bright blue. She was definitely ready for her match that night against Maria, she had been informed.

Bridget looked up at Ken, looking up at him with an expression of 'are you serious?'. He stared at her with a smirk, not budging. She rolled her eyes, smiling with disbelief and inhaled his shirt. He smelled wonderful, actually and she vaguely wondered what he used to smell that good. The intake was short lived though because she instantly got shivers when his breath caressed her ear. She looked up into his face, composing herself into smile. "Yeah, you do actually," she said, forcing herself to sound less breathless.

"Cool!" Ken said, standing up straight and heading over to the other bench to tighten his shoe laces. "Just wanted to make sure. Don't want to go out there and stink up the place."

She watched him, catching herself admire him. He was dressed in his ring attire as well and his toned legs were exposed to her. His 'talk loud' shirt was hanging loosely on him, the sleeves cut off revealing his muscular arms completely. He had shaved too, his stubble not as noticeable. She found herself not liking that fact either and she stopped, looking down uncomfortably. She was getting way too caught up. She never went for blond guys anyways, plus there was Matt. Sweet, irresistible Matt. She smiled to herself at the thought of their last seeing of each other a couple hours ago. His soft lips had been pressed against her hand and she had almost melted at the contact.

"You smell good too, by the way," Ken said, taking her out of her deep thoughts.

Her eyes returned to him, realizing he had smelled her as well, and she felt pride swell through her. It was nice to get compliments. "Thanks," she laughed. He stood up straight and bent over, placing his hands on the floor to stretch his legs.

Bridget stood, thinking that stretching would probably be a good idea. She wouldn't want to hurt herself on her first day in the WWE. She sat down on the cement ground and spread her legs, reaching in front of her to stretch out her legs as well.

Ken stopped stretching, watching her with curious eyes. His heart had sped up when she spread her legs and had flipped when he thought of what he could do to her with her legs spread open. He stopped, turning away from her with a wide eyed expression. Was he really thinking like that towards her? Shit, he hadn't been laid in a while if he was thinking things like that towards a woman that he had just met a few hours ago...

"What's wrong?" her voice carried to him, making him turn back around to look at her concerned face from the ground, still stretching her legs.

His eyes couldn't stop glancing down at her legs even when he definitely tried. "Nothing. Gotta pee," he said, smirking at her and making large strides to the bathroom, closing it behind him.

"Thanks for sharing!" she called after him with a laugh.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! This gave you more of an insight on what is going on with Ken. Hope you liked it : )_


	5. Chapter 5

_: ( Is anyone reading this? Does it suck that bad? lol Here's another two chapters just in case. **  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ken had been in the bathroom for a long while and Bridget was trying hard not to think of bad things about Matt. She continued with her stretching of her whole body and was about to say 'did you fall in' through the bathroom door, but someone knocked on their locker room door first.

She walked over to it, answering it to see Shawn Michaels standing there with a smile on his face at the sight of her. She tried not to let her fan girl come out at looking at the one of the most famous wrestlers of all time.

"Hello, are you Bridget Sparx?" he asked, his slight Texan accent telling her he definitely lived in the western state.

"Yep, and you are Shawn Michaels right?" she asked, biting her lip to keep from smiling like a goofball.

"Yes, but my actual name is Michael Hiccumbottom," he said smiling politely at her.

Bridget had known that, her mother was obsessed with this certain wrestler. If she knew right now she was talking to her dream man, she would probably kill Bridget with jealousy. "Oh okay, call me Bri then," she said with a smile. "Do you need Ken? I know you are going against each other tonight."

Shawn shook his head. "No, I need you actually. You are up next. I always help the new talent along, it is just something I do," he shrugged with a smile.

Bridget brightened. "Oh! How nice of you! I am ready to go, just hang on once second." She hurried into the locker room, banging on the bathroom door loudly. "My match is up! I'm leaving!" she yelled through the door, surprised when it suddenly opened.

"Good luck," Ken said, grinning at her like he hadn't spent most of his time in the bathroom. She laughed, smiling appreciatively up at him.

"Thanks, Anderson," she said, hugging him before she registered it in her mind. She meant to jump away from him and apologize profusely, but he hugged her to him.

"Uhm...Anderson? I need to go," she said awkwardly, trying not to be overwhelmed with close contact of his body pressed against hers and the intoxicating smell of him mixed with his cologne.

"Right," he said reluctantly, letting her go and she forced a friendly smile on her face before turning around and disappearing through the door, following Michael down the hallway towards the stadium where she heard the loud crowd.

* * *

Maria struggled to her feet as Bridget crouched in the corner, waiting for her to stand. Her hair was a mess, having been tugged and pulled at during the match. The redhead stood, looking up at her with wide eyes as Bridget came at her, super kicking her in the jaw like she had done Ken a few hours ago. She smirked to herself at the recollection but threw herself over the now laying Maria and listened to the Reff and the crowd count to three.

The bell rang and she stood, her smile growing to a grin as she reveled in the fact that the fans apparently liked her. Most, she knew, probably had seen her in the local shows in the area. It would be in other cities that she would have to prove herself to gain approval. Cities that didn't know who she was.

Her arm was taken by the Reff and raised in the air. Bridget beamed at the crowed, throwing her other arm up in victory.

"Here is your winner, Rayne!" Lillian Garcia announced, Bridget looking over at her in appreciation. Oh how she had always wanted that woman to announce her name like this. She looked down at Maria who was smiling up at her through her hair, not letting anyone see her face as she rolled out of the ring.

Bridget let Maria take her leave before she got out of the ring and made her own way backstage, hitting the fans' hands that were outstretched towards her. Behind the curtain stood Matt, looking at her with a sense of elation.

"Great job, Bri," he said, really meaning it through a smile.

Feeling the hype from the wrestling match and the crowd, she hugged him. "Thanks," she breathed in his ear, her breathing still not normal yet from wrestling around for at least fifteen minutes.

He shuddered slightly, not letting her know and took her arms to pull her back to look down into her face. "You look great," he said, pushing a strand of loose hair out of her face.

Bridget blushed, shaking her head. "Doubt it. My hair is a mess," she laughed, looking down at her curls in a knotted twist.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Women, they never take that compliment."

Bridget nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, "Hey, don't talk about us like that. There is plenty to say about men as well, so snuff it."

Matt laughed and took her hand into his, making her blush and her heart speed up. "Okay, okay. Touché. So I was wondering..."

Bridget looked up at him as he pulled her along down the hallway so they could hear each other better, the crowd was deafening. "Wondering what?"

Matt sighed. "Well I was wondering if you didn't have anyone to travel with yet, you could always come with me, Jeff and Maria. They have been dating for a while so she comes along."

Bridget brightened. "That would be great. I don't have anyone to travel with; honestly I was going to go alone."

"You shouldn't go alone. That would take out all the fun," he said, bumping into her playfully as they walked.

Bridget smiled down at the floor, loving the moment with him. She wished that she shared a locker room with him honestly; it would have been very nice. "Well I will see you later, okay? We can meet up here tomorrow morning."

Matt grinned. "Awesome. Okay, see you," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek before leaving.

No Bridget Sparx was not easy or easily influenced. But for some reason the way Matt was really made her fall for him. No one in her life had been this sweet to her and she honestly had to admit that she liked every second of his attention he gave her. He made her feel like she was the only woman in the world and that was how her mother had brought her up to admire in a man.

She smiled and made her way to the hair and makeup locker room to get un-gussied up before returning to her locker room. Her hair was dried and straightened, pulled over to one side of her head and over her shoulder and her makeup was no longer covering her face. She felt clean, but only from the chin up. She wanted a shower, but she would do that when she got home.

She saw Ken leaving their locker room as she approached it and she grinned, realizing that his match was up next. She hurried over to him, taking his arm in her hand, making him look down at her in surprise. He had apparently not seen her coming his way.

"Good luck!"

Ken smiled down at her, glancing at the hand on his arm. "I don't need any luck."

His smirk made her smile falter, and she rolled her eyes. "Yes you do. You are like the worst wrestler in the history of wrestlers." It was a lie; she had always liked him on TV. He was fairly new to the company himself and she had taken a like to him from the first time she saw him. Even in person, she liked him. Maybe it was because they were getting along just fine.

"I'm not-"

"Ken-you're on!" a crew person called to him.

Ken looked down the hallway and nodded to the man before turning back to the small blond next to him, smirking up at him in a very seductive way. He had to resist the urge to capture her pursed lips with his and he looked at her coyly. "I will prove to you that I am not weak!" he said before leaving her standing there.

Bridget laughed, shaking her head as she heard his theme music start with a 'Kennedy!' and then entered the locker room to get dressed into more comfortable clothes, then realizing that she couldn't wait till she got home, she needed a shower then and now.

* * *

Matt Hardy knocked on the door of the locker room where he knew Bridget was in. He had left her a while ago, wishing to the creator that he could have been the one to share the locker room with her. He had to admit, he was a flirt and he had been single for a while now. It was nice to see a fresh pretty lady enter the business. Plus, the cute appeal of Bridget really got to him. She wasn't a playboy model like the other women before and he could tell just by looking at her that her parts were all real. It had been a really long time since he had been with a natural woman. He was getting up there, and he really wanted someone to share his name. Jeff had Maria and they were talking pretty serious. He was jealous, honestly. He had been cheated on by Amy Dumas, the woman of his dreams, or so he had thought. The other women he had been with were just women that he could sleep with and play around with. They didn't mean too much to him. Not like Amy had. But now that he had met this small blond, he wasn't quite sure, but she reminded him of Amy a bit. Amy was a bit more reckless and feistier, but the sensitive and bashfulness that Amy had was echoed in Bridget. And that was like a breath of fresh air.

Bridget opened the door, wearing nothing but a white towel around her body. They both gasped at each others presence and Matt couldn't help but take the sight in. Her hair was pulled up in a high bun upon her head, still dry. He could relate to how desperate a wrestler could be to get the sweat off of their body after a match.

"Matt...Hi," she said questioningly, surprise evident on her features. Her face was red and Matt couldn't help but smile slightly at her once again blush. She was beautiful.

"Did you want something? I am kind of...in the process of getting dressed," she laughed nervously, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Uh yeah," Matt said, forcing his mind to focus on her face and not what was underneath that towel. "I talked with Jeff and he reminded me that we have a full car to travel...I am sorry, Bri." He had been so anxious for her to travel with him so they could get closer; that he had completely forgot that they had Shane Helms and Shannon Moore with them.

Bridget looked down with disappointment, "Oh. Well that's okay, Matt. I understand."

She smiled up at him in a reassuring way, but he knew that she was put out. Hell, he was too. "I know, but I am really sorry. I really wanted you to come. It slipped my mind when I asked you to come that we had a couple friends with us."

Bridget reached out and squeezed his hand, the fact that her towel slipped a bit didn't go unnoticed by the male standing in front of her. But he forced his eyes to her smile that she was giving him, a true understanding smile. He admired her for that.

"It's okay. We can travel later on, okay? I am not going anywhere," she said with a small laugh.

Matt nodded, already thinking up a plan to get his own rental car in the next city so they both could travel together...alone. "Sounds good. It's a plan then," he said, nodding to her again.

Bridget smiled, letting his hand go and pressing the door open so she could leave. "Well I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Oh okay, see you at the next show then," Matt said, realizing just how far away that was. Even if it was tomorrow night.

Bridget nodded and left him standing in the hallway alone. His head hung a little as he walked back up to his locker room, hearing the words 'I won!' announced incredibly loudly. He turned around to see Ken Anderson quickly approaching his locker room where Bridget was getting dressed. Matt looked at him with jealousy, Ken not noticing at all as he entered the locker room.

Ken better not screw things up with him and Bridget. Matt entered his own locker room, finding his brother kissing Maria who was sitting on his lap rather intimately. They both were now dressed in their casual clothes, obviously already have taken showers.

"Dude, get a room!" Matt said, wrinkling his nose. Not that he had ever seen Jeff make out with a woman before...or see Jeff have sex with a woman before...not that he would like to re-experience that.

Jeff broke off with Maria, grinning at his brother. "I did. You just happened to end up sharing locker room with me."

Maria smiled beautiful at Matt, making him realize just how jealous he really was of his brother. "Hi Matt," she said, her voice husky from kissing his brother.

Matt felt his stomach do a flip at the tone in her voice, knowing full well that it hadn't been meant to do that to him. "Hi, Maria," he said, grabbing his clothes out of his gym bag to get ready for his own match. "Speaking of sharing the locker room, can I borrow it for a few minutes so I can get ready? Or are you going to end up furthering things? Because if so, lemme grab my camera so I can put it up on a porn site."

Jeff glared at his brother. Maria looked dumbfounded. "Why would you want to watch?"

Matt stared blankly at Maria, realizing that he shouldn't even argue his point with her because she wouldn't understand anyway. "Only you Jeff..." he said, shaking his head at his brother as Maria stood off of him.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "She is the better out of the diva's search, Matt and you know it." Jeff took Maria's hand and they left.

Matt knew that Jeff was referring to his ex, Ashley Massaro. She had been hot, blond, had big boobs, and a nice attitude like Amy had. But the fact that Ashley wasn't Amy made him break it off with her. Things were different now. At least he thought so.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Bridget had her jean shorts on and was clasping her bra closed when she heard the unmistakable voice of Ken Anderson. Her heart jumped, scrambling to put her shirt on as the door swung open enthusiastically.

She spun around to see him looking at her with a huge sly grin on his face, wearing only his wrestling gear. "Is there a reason you were yelling to Africa down the hallway just now?" she asked amused, placing her hands on her hips.

He walked over to her slowly, his eyes squinting down at her suspiciously. "Were you just half naked, just now?"

She blushed, looking away from him for a moment. "I was getting dressed Ken, what do you expect?"

Ken's eyes held something for a moment that she couldn't quite place, but then he poked a finger into her face, the grin appearing back on his features. "I won. So negh!"

Bridget relaxed and rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Ken, it is a storyline. You already knew you would," she replied, reaching for her bag to zip it up.

Ken shrugged, grabbing his gym bag on the way to the bathroom. "So? I told you I'm not weak and I proved it to you."

Bridget sighed dramatically. "Okay fine...I guess you are right...even though all the moves are choreographed..." She peeked a look at him and he winked at her before closing the door so he could get cleaned up.

There was a knock on the door and she wondered if it was normal to have so many visitors in one day. She slipped on her flip flops and answered the door, seeing a woman with long dark wavy hair and an unnatural tanned glow to her skin. Her dark eyes looked at her curiously behind fake eyelashes.

"Are you Bri?" she asked, making Bridget look at her funny. She was pretty sure she never met this woman in her life so how did she know what she liked to be called? The woman must have noticed because she laughed nervously to herself before placing a manicured fingered hand to her chest in apology. "Sorry, I am Candice Michelle. Matt told me about the new diva. He seems to be smitten with you, what did you do to charm him on the first day? I have been trying for months now," she laughed, but Bridget knew she was trying to get information. She knew people like this back home and she definitely wasn't going to fall for it now.

Bridget forced up the best polite smile she could muster and shook her head. "I didn't do anything," she shrugged, placing her hand on the door frame. So this was what the diva Candice Michelle looked like in real life. Not much different from what she looked like on television, well perhaps she was wearing more clothes now than she did in the ring.

"Bri?"

Bridget blinked, realizing she hadn't heard a word that Candice had said. "Oh sorry! I do that sometimes. Must be the blond in my hair," she said, laughing slightly.

Candice laughed at that, shrugging. "Probably."

Bridget didn't know if that was supposed to be a joke or an insult, but she pretended not to care. "Well what can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to meet you in person. Matt was talking so happily about you and so is the rest of the talent. They have watched you wrestle back at your school you were at."

Candice was smiling too sweetly to just want to meet her, but again, Bridget didn't say anything about it. "Oh well that's nice of them. I don't think I am that good, but the crowd seems to be okay with me...what did Matt say about me?"

Candice's smile faltered a little. "Oh just that you were nice and all-" Her eyes darted over Bridget's shoulder, making Bridget turn around to see Ken exit the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Bridget's cheeks blushed at the sight.

Ken glanced at them, but she guessed he decided to ignore them, as he grabbed something off the bench and returned to the bathroom. Bridget turned back around quickly after he was no longer in view and Candice was smiling curiously at her.

"You are sharing a locker room with Ken?" she asked, her voice a little too interested.

Bridget eyed her, wondering what she was meaning by that. "Yeah...we got paired up by Coach. It's not a big deal."

"He is handsome, don't you agree?" Candice egged on, winking at her a little.

Bridget couldn't deny that but she knew that Candice was being very nosy and she had a feeling the reason why was because she had a thing for Matt and she was jealous over the fact that Matt seemed to like her. "We are friends," she nodded with a clear smile. "Well I best go, I need to finish getting ready to leave."

Candice grinned. "Of course. Well between two divas, if you need any help or anything, just come talk to me.'

Bridget smiled. "Thank you, I will," she lied. She waved her off before returning to the locker room. She breathed a sigh in relief with a roll of her eyes. Women like that were everywhere...but she had a feeling that this woman in particular was going to cause problems between her and Matt.

Ken exited the bathroom again, full clothed this time in jeans and a black tee shirt, and he raised his eyebrows at Bridget. "I see you met Candice Michelle," he commented and he didn't seem to happy about it. "I hope you didn't tell her too much, she is a gossip queen."

Bridget shrugged. "I know how to handle girls like that, don't worry." She shrugged on her light jacket before slinging her bag over her shoulder, to turn to look at Ken with his bag on his shoulder as well. She took her chance to tease him again, not able to give up the opportunity. "But thanks for worrying about me. You are so sweet!" she said, giving him a cheesy grin.

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Oh yes, I am one hell of a sweetie pie!"

That made her laugh and she followed him out of the locker room, moving out of the way for the janitor to enter. Leaving the arena reminded her that she still didn't have a travel buddy and she was starting to not like her original idea of going alone. She looked at Ken for a minute, wondering if he would let her.

"Hey Ken?" she asked as they exited the arena and made their way over to the line of cars.

"Yep?" he asked, turning slightly to look at her as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"I was thinking, I don't have anyone to travel with and most people here do...and because I don't know really anyone, do you think we could travel together? If that was all right with you, of course," she said, realizing she was babbling from nerves.

Ken frowned, "I thought you would want to go with the Hardy's," he said coming to a stop at a black car.

Bridget's heart sank at the reminder. She approached him with a shake of her head. "They have their friends going with them."

Ken nodded in understanding and looked at her for a moment. It began to make her feel self conscious and she blushed, her mouth pulling up in a nervous smile.

"No."

"Thanks, wait what?" Had she heard him correctly?

"Nope. Not unless you admit that I am not weak," he said, a smirk growing on his face.

Bridget rolled her eyes but felt relieved, she almost began to wonder if Ken had wanted her as a friend or not. She hadn't meant for her jokes to be mean...but Ken could be a trickster.

She scrunched up her nose. "I am not a liar, Anderson."

Ken shrugged smugly. "Then you can't come."

Bridget sighed frustrated. "Ugh fine!"

Ken grinned at the defeat. "Say it."

She looked at him pleadingly. "Anderson..."

Ken quirked an eyebrow at her, taking a step towards her. "Say I am not weak." He leaned down to her face, making her heart speed up in the process.

She bit her lip, looking at his eyes desperately trying not to think of how close this good smelling guy was to her lips. "You are not weak," she whispered.

Ken beamed and stood up straight, walking over to his car door, pointing at her over the hood. "No take backs!" he warned.

Bridget spun around with a laugh, making her way to her car. "We will see!"

Ken laughed. "I will pick you up tomorrow at two!" he said before climbing in his car and leaving her to her thoughts as to how when she never told him her address or number. But she figured he was Ken Anderson, and he would find a way, if not, she would be laughing in his face for him being so cocky as to not need directions.

All in all, her first day was pretty great. She just hoped that the rest of her career would be too.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Once again Bridget was woken up by her cell phone ringing incredibly loud at her. She groaned, picking up her phone and answering it. "Hello?" her voice held her exhaustion and annoyance at being woken up. Point blank...Bridget Sparx wasn't a morning person.

"Hey! It's Ken. Are you not up yet?" A very loud voice spoke through her phone, as if it wasn't in the middle of the night.

"I am now, why? What time is it?" she asked, making herself sit up in bed, her hand rubbing at her eyes.

"Fifteen till two. You still wanting to travel with me?" Ken asked mockingly.

Bridget yawned but threw her covers off of her, sliding her legs off her bed to place her feet on the floor. "Yep. I am coming," she said drowsily, making him laugh. She froze suddenly, realization dawning on her. "Ken...how did you get my phone number?"

Ken chuckled. "I have my resources," he said smugly.

She frowned as she stood, going over to her outfit that she had placed out the night before. "Oh? And who would that be?"

"I'm not telling," Ken said as she held the phone between her shoulder and head as she reached down to pull her pants up.

"Why-ow!" Bridget fell to the ground,her phone almost falling to the floor as well.

"Bri? What's wrong?" Ken asked through the phone, clearly concerned.

"Ugh...oh nothing. Just fell while trying to get dressed. Obviously I am a horrible multi-tasker," she said, rolling her eyes at herself as she stood and pulled her jeans the rest of the way up and buttoned them.

Ken busted into laughter and she blushed but was taken aback by what he said next. "Smooth going! Wait! Did you just say you were getting dressed? Hold on, I will be right over to help you with the rest."

"Ken!" she exclaimed in surprise and embarrassment. She set the phone down, hearing his laughter, as she put her shirt on over her bra that she had slept in. Yep, she slept in her bra. She felt weird without one on. She picked up the phone with a smirk. "Too late. I am already dressed. But you picking me up sounds like a good idea," she said, padding into the bathroom to brush her hair out.

"You got it," Ken said anxiously.

"Great. My house is-" He hung up and she dropped her phone. "What a cocky butthole. He doesn't even know where I live." She rolled her eyes and stored his number into her phone before finishing getting ready with makeup and styling her hair a little.

Bridget wrote down instructions for her pet sitter that would be taking care of her guinea pigs while she was gone and then made sure that her guinea pigs were fed and had a lot of hay in their cages. She was placing a few veggies in front of them when there was a knock on the door and she frowned in confusion. Either that was the mailman or Ken really knew where he was going.

She closed the doors of their cages and wiped her wet hands on her jeans as she walked over to her door and opened it. There Ken stood, grinning smugly down at her. He rushed in past her, making her look at him suspiciously.

"Man! You weren't lying, you are dressed," he said, winking at her as he took in the view of her house.

She continued to stare at him though, "How did you know where I lived? You are freaking me out."

Ken sighed and looked at her seriously, "I know someone in the company that told me. I hope you don't mind. It's not like i am a serial killer or a robber."

Bridget raised her eyebrows at him. "How would I know that? I just met you yesterday."

He laughed. "Do I look like either one of those things?"

She tilted her head, examining him. He didn't look scary at all, but wasn't that what those kind of people wanted you to think. She was being silly though. "No, you aren't scary at all."

He frowned. "Maybe I need to work on that," he said.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, walking over to her chair to sit and put her tennis shoes on.

"Aw, who are these guys?" Ken asked, bending over a bit to look inside the cages.

Bridget looked up, "That is Luna and Lily, my guinea pigs. The blond one is Lily and the gray one is Luna. I have a pet sitter coming to take care of them when I am gone. I am gonna miss them," she said, looking at the animals with longing.

Ken stood up and smiled sympathetically to her. "I have a dog back home, Austin. Likes to get into the trash that one," he said to make her smile. And it worked.

She laughed, "Sounds like any dog to me." She picked her suitcase up and wheeled it to the door.

Ken nodded, "True. Let me help you with that," he said, moving to her side in an instant but then he let out a laugh. "Oh my goodness Bri, this suitcase is half your height. Do you really need this?"

Bridget looked at him flatly. "Don't be mean," she said, eying him as she opened the door and let him walk out with her case.

She grabbed her purse off the counter and did kissy noises at her guinea pigs before she too left her house and locked the door.

"Let's get goin slow poke!" Ken said from inside the car already, the window rolled down on the passenger's seat so he could give her a grin properly.

She laughed, "I'm coming, I am coming," she said and hopped in next to him.

* * *

And then they were off. The next few weeks were nothing but house shows for Bridget and she wrestled Maria a few more times before she had a match with Mickie James, which she lost because you can't win all matches. It was great though, she really liked Mickie and they ended up getting dinner together after their match in the cafeteria. Matt was usually around and he would make her blush uncontrollably whenever he could. Bridget could firmly say that she liked Matt and he was quite obvious with his feelings as well. Candice Michelle had talked to her again, trying to get more juicy gossip about her and Matt by trying to be extremely friendly. Bridget humored her but didn't let her know a whole lot. She hadn't seen her since then and she hoped that Candice got the hint that she wasn't going to get anything out of her. She grew more close to Jeff and Maria, who were usually around when Bridget was with Matt. They hung out a lot in their hotel bar and played pool while drinking a couple drinks to soothe the aches and pains.

Ken and Bridget continued to share a locker room and traveled together. They would constantly bicker and tease one another to no end: that was how their friendship worked. And it was a great breath of fresh air to be around after being around the Hardy's and the girls because they could get out of hand with the party scene. Ken didn't hang out with them really and she realized it was because Ken wasn't into all that drinking and such. Or so she assumed.

Bridget was finally going to be able to make her debut on RAW live in Charlotte, North Carolina and the following day was a house show in Southern Pines, which was where one of the Hardy's friends lived apparently. They had invited Ken and Bridget to come to a party they were throwing over in Cameron at Matt's house after RAW. Ken had agreed to go, but Bridget had to practically beg him. He started acting weird after Matt had invited her to his house and she didn't understand why. She tried asking him about it but Ken obviously didn't want to indulge her with the reason. And he practically snapped his refusal to spending the night with Matt like they had been asked to do.

* * *

Bridget stood at the gorilla position, staring at the curtains nervously. Her heart was beating loud in her ears and she was having a hard time breathing. She had done shows for a very long time now but some how being on TV in front of this many fans made her anxiety sky rocket. Plus the pressure of living up to the company's standards was on her shoulders as soon as she walked out onto that ramp. It was about enough to make anyone get sick.

Matt was no where to be found and Ken had a match earlier and hadn't returned yet. So she was alone, standing there in her wrestling attire: black spandex pants with her black boots up to her knees and of course her black and blue corset. Her hair was straight and was around her face with layers. She had got it trimmed a few minutes ago. Her make up was done perfectly and she had been spray tanned a bit to make her look more tanned that she was naturally.

"Miss Sparx! You're up next, you know what to do?" A short woman approached her with short blond hair, her blue eyes looking at her with anticipation. Bridget's eyes turned to her, seeing the words "Creative Team" on the woman's shirt.

"Yeah, distract the Reff," she nodded, the woman smiling reassuringly to her.

"Don't worry. I have seen many wrestlers and divas' first time on a live event. You will do fine. Just stick to the storyline," the woman said, nodding to the curtains. "Go on."

Bridget smiled at the woman, "Thanks," she said and then took a deep breath. She tried to remain calm as she ran through the curtains and her eyes locked onto the Reff. He was walking around the ring and he turned to face her as she continued her way down the ramp towards the ring. Her attention on the man was so fierce that she didn't see anyone or hear anyone else. She got up on the ring, her hands holding onto the ropes as the Reff approached her, telling her to leave and go back up the ramp. She stayed, telling him no and that she needed to do something. She heard a chair slam and the loud thud of someone falling in the middle of the ring. Bridget hurried to get off the ring and back herself up the ramp. The Reff counted to 3 and Matt Hardy's theme music played in the arena, making the crowd cheer.

Bridget's eyes saw him standing in the ring, his arm raised with victory and his eyes locked on her's. She stopped walking and stood there, her eyes dropping to the losing opponent that was holding his head in pain. Mr. Kennedy looked at her as well, his eyes glaring in her direction.

Matt quickly exited the ring and came up to her and let a smile creep onto his face. Bridget put out her hand and he shook it, and then raised it to the crowd as they cheered more loudly. She grinned as he held her wrist. Ken looked at her in disbelief and she had to remind herself that it was a storyline. Matt led her backstage and practically smushed her with a hug.

She laughed and pushed him off of her, no matter how much she didn't want to. "Ew Matt you are all sweaty."

Matt laughed and rubbed his arm over her's making her cringe and back away from him. "You were a great distraction."

Bridget shrugged, "Eh, you weren't too bad out there as a wrestler. But I am sure you needed my help."

Matt narrowed his eyes at her, taking a step towards her in suspcion. "And what does that mean?"

Bridget stifled a laugh. "Oh nothing," she said, dismissing him.

Matt rolled his eyes with a smile and they made their way to the locker rooms. "You are coming to my party tonight, right?"

"Sure am, I can still spend the night right?" she asked him as they came to halt in the hallway.

"Of course," he said incredulously. "But can I ask you something?" His face became serious and she had to compose herself before she blushed.

"Mhm..." His eyes locked onto her's and she became breathless at the thought that maybe he was going to kiss her...

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Yes, this story ties in with the story "A Belle for Mark" if you didn't catch the woman that reassured Bridget before her debut. I hope you liked this chapter...even though I think this story kind of sucks...Lol I wrote it when I was a preteen and I am trying to mature it a bit. I hope it is working. Please tell me what you think. I haven't got any reviews yet. : (_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Oh there you are! We need to get dressed for the party!"

Bridget and Matt turned just in time to see Maria and Mickie James approaching them before they grabbed Bridget's hand and pulled her down the hallway.

"Sorry Matt. You can ask me later!" Bridget said over her shoulder, feeling a bit relieved when the girls had interrupted. She hadn't been kissed in a really long time and to be kissed by Matt Hardy, well that was pretty amazing.

She was then pulled into a locker room and she saw that her bag was already in there. She walked over to it and picked it up, looking at the girls with confusion.

"Maria went in and grabbed it. We figured you needed some girl time anyways," Mickie stated with a shrug.

"Oh I was gonna say," Bridget laughed as she grabbed her clothes that she had packed with her for the party out of her bag. She glanced over to the door as it opened and stifled a groan when Candice walked in.

"Matt asked me to come to his party tonight. Maybe I can snag a dance in with him," Candice said gleefully as Bridget felt her eyes flash over with anger at Candice's notions.

"Candice, you do realize that Matt likes Bridget right?" Mickie asked, taking Bridget off guard and making her turn around curiously at Mickie.

Candice stopped with fumbling in her own bag and her eyes found Bridget then Mickie. "No I didn't...but Bri knows that I have liked Matt since before she even showed up," Candice said, making Bridget realize that Candice thought they were friends and Bridget wouldn't break that girl code. That and Candice had lied. She knew full well that Matt liked Bridget.

The tension in the air was very thick and Mickie wasn't letting any of it go. "Oh please, Matt doesn't like you Candice. He likes Bri, so let it go. There are plenty of men in the world; you don't have to have Matt."

Candice glared at Mickie and she glared back. Bridget was at a loss for words until this point and she saw that Candice was about to say something really mean to provoke Mickie into saying something that would cause them to really fight.

"Look," Bridget intervened. "I don't care if Candice likes Matt. It isn't something to fight over. If Matt gets with her, then I won't argue. But since he does like me and I do like him, I am not going to refuse him."

Candice turned her glare to Bridget but she smiled wickedly before taking her bag in her grasp and walking towards the door to leave. "Let the better woman win then." And then she was gone.

The locker room was silent for a moment and Bridget and Mickie were both glaring at the door. Maria came out of the bathroom in a stunning black dress that came down to mid-thigh and was confused. Neither of the girls had seen Maria even leave for the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on Mickie's and Bridget's shoulders to make them look at her.

"Candice is a bitch," Mickie said and walked over to Bridget with a sudden smirk. "Come on Maria, we need to sexy this girl up."

Bridget grinned and let the girls doll her up, knowing full well that their intention was to make her the bell of the party for Matt.

* * *

Ken had met with Bridget to ride to Matt's house together since Ken's car had the rest of her belongings in it. The car ride was silent and Bridget would catch Ken glancing at her every few moments and she had the strange impression that he was looking at her outfit. Though she couldn't blame him, she looked pretty hot. Mickie and Maria sure knew how to make a girl catch a man's attention. She had originally planned on wearing her black and red mid-thigh length dress but Maria lent her one of her dresses that she only wore on TV.

It was a blood red color and it was spandex tight except for the fall in between her breasts that went down to the middle of her belly, exposing a large amount of cleavage. The actual dress stopped a little above mid-thigh and she wore red pumps to compliment it. Her hair was straight and her bangs were pinned back to reveal her pretty face that had enough make up on it to prove that she was wearing it, but it was her bright red lips that held people's attention. She kept running her tongue along her teeth, not wanting the lip stick to smudge them. She never was a big fan of red lip stick; she liked a more natural look, but tonight was to prove a point and to snag Matt's attention, even though it would probably snag more people's attention without intending to. Like Ken's.

"What?" Bridget said with a raise of her eyebrow at him after catching Ken glance at her again and then shift uncomfortably in his seat as he drove.

Ken stared pointedly at the road and shrugged, "What?"

Bridget smiled. "Why do you keep looking at me? Do you like what you see, Anderson?"

Ken glanced at her again, apparently not being able to help himself. "Maybe...why are you all dressed up like that for?"

Bridget looked down uncomfortably, pulling her dress down a little. She was starting to have second thoughts, what if Matt thought it was too much? "The girls dressed me up."

"To impress?" Ken asked, his voice holding an understated tone.

Bridget smirked at him as she caught him glancing at her dress again. "Yep. Does it impress you?"

Ken raised his eyebrows at that, glancing at her face this time. "Dressed like that? I am not sure who it wouldn't impress."

"Oh so it does impress you," Bridget grinned cheekily at him. She wasn't quite sure why she felt happy about impressing him, though. Guess a girl likes to impress men sometimes.

Ken chuckled, a bit nervously. "A little."

Bridget gaped at him. "A little? That hurts Ken."

Ken laughed, shrugging. "Can't help it." Though his eyes betrayed him and glanced down at her body again, lingering on the massive cleavage exposure.

Bridget smirked at that, "Hmm...I dunno Ken. You seem to be a bit more impressed than you are leading on."

Ken forced a 'yeah right' face and shook his head. "I dunno what you are talking about miss-" His words cut off at her hand suddenly appearing on his thigh and he glanced down at it and then to Bridget who was looking at him seductively.

"So...if I do this then...you aren't effected?" she practically purred at him, her body turned to face him in her seat and his eyes not knowing where to look made his heart race and his mind spin with images of taking her there in the car with the elation of her liking him back.

"N-no..." he forced out, cursing at himself for letting her put this effect on him.

Bridget laughed and pulled her hand back, looking at him to wait for him to laugh but he didn't. He really did look effected by her actions and appearance and she felt quite a lot of hope that her appearance was going to work on Matt. "I'm just messing with you, Ken."

The rest of the car ride had less tension than before and they went back to teasing each other mercilessly until they arrived in front of a large red brick house. Bridget almost fell over at the size of it.

They both got out of the car at the same time and with a smirk at each other, they tried to race to the door. Ken beat her but it was only because Bridget was in 3 inch heels and was stumbling a bit.

"We are so immature," Bridget laughed which made Ken laugh in return but the door swung open before he could say anything.

"Ken!" A male voice yelled over the very loud music emanating from the inside.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Hey Shannon, Shane here?" Ken asked immediately after the heavily tattooed blond man answered the door.

"Yeah! He's in the kitchen, come on in man," Shannon said with a smile, shaking hands with Ken as he let them come into the house.

Bridget was overwhelmed by the loud music and the loud voices coming from the rest of the rooms. Her eyes instantaneously searched for Matt and she absently pulled her dress down a little.

"You coming?" Ken asked turning to her with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Bridget looked up at him thoughtfully before shaking her head. "I think I am gonna go find Matt, if that's okay?" she smiled.

Ken rolled his eyes with a smile. "Okie dokie, see ya later," he said before leaving.

Bridget smiled back at him and turned back to looking for Matt. He didn't seem to be anywhere, but she spotted the girls who were busy dancing in the large living room. She sighed and started towards them but was caught by the arm. She turned fast, ready to hit anyone that tried to hit on her inappropriately, but relaxed when she saw that the man called Shannon throw his hands up in surrender.

"Woah, girl! I just wanted to introduce myself," he laughed nervously.

Bridget laughed, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry. I'm Bridget, but everyone calls me Bri," she said, outstretching her hand to him.

Shannon smiled, pulling her hand up to his lips, making her belly feel fuzzy. "Hello Bri. I'm Shannon Moore. But everyone calls me Shannon."

His witty statement made her laugh and he let go of her hand with a wink. "Shannon it is then."

Shannon crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "But I prefer to be called Prince of Punk, or better…the Prince…for more reasons than one."

His eyebrows wiggling at her made her stifle a laugh and she blushed. "That's nice to know, but I think I'll just call you Shannon."

Shannon shrugged. "Then I'll call you Bri."

Bridget grinned. "Great."

Shannon was handed two glasses of vodka by some guy that held his eyes on Bridget for way too long, but then left, leaving Shannon to hand one of the glasses to her. "So are you and Ken together?"

Bridget smiled a thank you and took a sip, before being caught off guard by his question. "Uhm no," she shook her head with a grin. "We are just traveling together. We're friends."

Shannon nodded with a smile of his own. "Good to know…wanna dance?" he asked, taking a step towards her with a smirk.

Bridget pressed her lips together, feeling the heat from the liquor in her body. "Sure, why not," she said with a shrug and she took his offered hand before he led her to the living room where many people were standing around chatting or dancing.

She spotted the girls who winked at her and she blushed as Shannon took their drinks to set them down on the table before pulling her close to him. She hadn't had much experience with dancing besides her high school dances, but she knew what she was doing. His hands held her hips and her breasts brushed against his chest as they moved to the rhythm of the music.

* * *

Matt stood in his kitchen, leaning against his counter with tall glass of peach vodka in his hand. It was his second glass and he was feeling the effects: he was sweating and his eyes were starting to droop. Candice was standing in front of him talking to him about some off the wall thing and he was trying to be polite by pretending to listen, but the name Bridget caught his attention.

"Bridget?" Matt asked with a rise of his eyebrows.

"Yeah. She has a thing for you," Candice apparently repeated, her arms crossing underneath her cleavage exposure from the very tight light pink dress she was wearing. "And I told her that me and you had a thing going on, but her she is too much of a fan of yours to take a hint. She thinks you like her. Can you believe that? Her fan girl crush is kinda cute though."

Matt narrowed his eyes at Candice, thinking her insane. "Um, you do realize nothing is going on between us. There never has been. I danced with you once at that club in Toronto a few months ago."

Candice looked taken aback and slightly hurt. "But I thought you liked me…"

Matt shook his head and sat his glass on the counter. "No…I'm sorry. And I really do like Bridget—" As if on cue, Matt spotted Ken's bright hair from the corner of his eye. "Have a good time though, okay? Excuse me," he said, patting her shoulder before moving himself away to catch up with Ken who had approached Shane.

"Hey dude! Glad you could make it," Matt said, clapping Ken on the back with a grin.

Ken turned and looked over at Matt, forcing a smile. Matt realized this and he sorta frowned, but was too tipsy to really care. "Where's Bri?"

Ken shrugged Matt's hand off of him, sighing and taking a beer out of the fridge. "I don't know. I think in the living room."

Matt quirked an eyebrow at Ken's tone. "What's wrong man?"

Ken shrugged again, forcing casualties. "Nothing dude."

Ken was clearly in a bad mood and Matt was too busy wanting to see Bridget so he shrugged and headed to his living room. And then he saw her. Many people were dancing and he caught sight of her and Shannon grinding against each other with smiles on their faces. At first Matt was amused, his best friend always hit on girls…and the way her dress kept inching up when she bent into him…Matt pressed his lips together and forced himself through the people and up to the couple, tapping Bridget on the shoulder.

Bridget turned to look at him and grinned, making Matt's heart lift. Shannon quirked an eyebrow. "This is Bridget? Oh dude, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Bridget looked to Shannon in confusion but Matt shrugged with a grin. "No worries, now fuck off," Matt laughed, punching Shannon in the stomach.

Shannon laughed. "Okay, okay. I need a drink anyways."

Bridget grinned and turned to Matt who pulled her into a hug which she returned happily. "Hey babe," he murmured into her ear, her coconut scent overwhelming his senses.

"Hey Matt," she said, a smile in her voice.

Matt let her go but took a hold of her hips, looking down at her dress. "Well goodness, no wonder Shannon couldn't keep his hands off of you."

Bridget bit her lip, her eyes lifting to meet his. "Does that mean you think I look nice?"

Matt nodded, guiding her with her hips to press against her and she blushed. "Very nice," he muttered, before they started dancing. She placed her arms around his neck as they moved against each other and he trailed a hand from her hip up her arm to her neck, giving her goose bumps. He couldn't help but get aroused by how sexy she looked and just the aroma of her.

"I'm having a good time, Matt," she said into his ear so he could hear her over the music.

He smiled at that. "I'm glad."

"Shannon is nice," she laughed.

Matt pulled to look down at her face, jutting his bottom lip out a little. "Greater than me?"

Bridget rolled her eyes with a grin. "Of course not. You are the wonderful…" she said suddenly getting serious.

"You're wonderful too," he said, pulling her against him again as they continued to dance.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! If you're out there? _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Matt stared at the woman in his arms. She was perfect. Her smile, her personality, her laugh, her body. She was amazing. So with that in mind, it was easy for him to lean down and kiss her gently as they moved to the music. He pulled back, watching her eyes open slowly from the kiss to look at him with her lips parted.

When their eyes locked, he immediately thought maybe he had moved too quickly. "I'm sorry-I just got caught up by your beauty—" he said, smiling down at her and he felt relieved when she smiled back.

"It's all right Matt," she said, before standing up on her toes to kiss him. It was sweet and Matt immediately returned the kiss, loving the feel of her soft lips pressed against his. He shifted and wrapped his arms around her more tightly, pulling her into him to deepen the kiss. She sighed into the kiss and he brushed her lips with his tongue causing her to part her lips to let him in. The moment their tongues touched it was as if everything stopped and there wasn't anyone in the room.

Bridget's hands lifted from his shoulders to the nape of his neck underneath his ponytail and he shivered against her from the tingles she gave him. He pressed into her and immediately felt himself harden at the heat radiating off of her body and the intense feeling that their kiss was causing between them. She shifted against it and he broke the kiss.

"Sorry…" he said, his ears turning red with embarrassment. Usually he wasn't like this, but she wasn't a normal diva. She wasn't looking for one thing from him and he couldn't help but feel like a school boy around her.

Bridget smiled bashfully and shrugged slowly. "It happens," she said, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

Matt pressed his lips together and smiled. "Well I suppose my secret is out."

Bridget quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head. "What secret?"

Matt bit his lip before leaning down and kissing her beneath the ear before murmuring, "That I like you. A whole hell of a lot," he said, causing her to shiver from his warm breath.

Bridget smiled, holding back a grin. "I like you too Matt…but I don't think that was a secret," she giggled slightly and he pulled back to smile.

"You're probably right," he said and pulled her closer to him to dance again.

"Hey guys."

The smiling couple broke apart and saw Ken standing with a tall glass of what looked to be vodka in his hand.

Matt stifled a sigh at the interruption and put a smile on his face. "Sup Ken?"

Bridget smiled from his side and Ken glanced between them. "Nothing really, just wondering if you guys had any whine coolers. I need to drive home and I really don't need to be drunk," he stated simply and Bridget frowned at his tone.

Matt barely noticed, "They are in the hallway fridge, I put them in the back to make room for the beer."

Bridget sensed tension between them and wanted to escape for the time being, spotting Mickie talking with John Cena with great interest over Ken's shoulder. "You know what, I want one too," she said touching Matt's shoulder causing him to look at her. "I'll be back," she said with a smile and was surprised when Matt pulled her back to him to kiss her softly, catching her off guard.

"Don't take too long," he murmured and then let her go.

Matt watched Ken follow after her and his friend Kimo pounced on him then.

As soon as Bridget and Ken were out of ear shot and in the back hallway, Ken turned to her with a deep frown. "So you are dating him now?"

Bridget frowned but nodded, lifting the fridge door open. "I think so, maybe," she said with a shrug, bending down to grab a strawberry kiwi cooler for herself.

Ken rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "You do realize that he is just trying to get in your pants right?"

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him. "I doubt that Ken. He's really nice to me and he hasn't initiated sex once."

Ken gave her an incredulous look. "Are you serious Bri? He was just all over you," he snapped.

Bridget was completely taken aback by his words and his accusation. "We were dancing Ken. I don't know where you getting this from," she defended herself.

Ken looked up in frustration and then back at Bri pointing at her. "You have no idea who Matt Hardy really is Bri. He has thrown women around like nothing. He is shallow and then gets confused as to why women leave him."

Bridget glared up at him, thinking him ridiculous. "Matt is not like that with me," she stated firmly and Ken glared back at her.

"You are being so naive!" he shouted with wide eyes. "Why on earth would you want to be with someone who is using you than being with someone who will treat you with dignity and respect?"

Bridget rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ken you are being impossible."

Ken looked perplexed at her words. "Me? Bri you are going into his blindly and not listening to anything I say!"

Bridget pressed her lips together. "That is where you are wrong, Ken. I am listening to you but what you are saying isn't true. Matt is treating me with respect, you are the one who is yelling at me!" she yelled back and he narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever Bri, if you want to be with someone like that, then by all means go for it. But don't expect me to pick up the pieces when you didn't listen to me," he stated and turned away to leave. "You are obviously not the girl I thought you were."

Bridget watched him disappear into the main part of the house, without a wine cooler in his hands and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Ken had hurt her feelings and that wasn't something she was good at handling.

Shannon appeared around the corner, surprised that she was standing in the dark hallway and then he noticed her trying to keep herself together. "Bri?" he asked, approaching her with concern.

"I'm fine," she stated and entered the bedroom to her right, bursting into tears when she closed the door. She slumped to the floor, grabbing her dress and pulling it up to cover her cleavage and the wine cooler was sat on the floor. Who the heck did he think he was to yell at her like that? She appreciated the sentiment that he was trying to look out for her, but he could have given her and Matt a chance.

She wiped at her nose and didn't hear the bedroom door open so she gasped when a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **(M Rated Content Ahead)

* * *

Bridget jumped at the touch and she turned her head to see Matt looking back at her with a frown. She looked away, wiping at her tears, feeling pathetic. She was never good at holding herself together when someone yelled at her. Matt surprised her though and pulled her into his arms without saying anything or asking her what was wrong.

She cried into his shoulder, embarrassed at her actions but hurt by Ken's words. Matt let her cry and soon her tears subdued and she pulled away to look at him with red eyes. She wiped at her nose again and he bit the inside of his cheek at her miffed appearance.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her voice breaking and then she sniffed.

Matt pressed his lips together. "For what?" he asked softly.

Bridget blushed and looked down. "For crying like that…"

Matt shrugged but looked at her with a frown. "About that, why were you crying? Was it Ken?" he asked, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet to lead her to the bed where they sat down and turned to each other.

Bridget took a deep breath and stared down at the comforter. "Yes."

Matt rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb for comfort, which was oddly making her feel better. "I saw him leaving, well more like storm out. And Shannon told me you ran into my bedroom crying. What did he say to you?" his voice accusing.

Bridget sighed and shrugged. "He was telling me, that I shouldn't be with you because you wanted me for just sex," she stopped when she heard Matt's scowl and he turned his eyes away, glaring. "But I told him you weren't like that. And then we got into an argument and I don't know, I guess he hurt my feelings when he yelled at me," she said, taking her free hand to rub at her temples.

Matt looked back at her, tilting his head and his expression softened. "He's just not being himself Bri. I don't know what's gotten into him. It's almost as if he likes you or something."

Bridget frowned at the notion and she shook her head. "No I just think he was trying to be a good friend. He just didn't do a very good job," she laughed softly.

Matt's side of his mouth turned up in a small smile. "Don't worry about it Bri."

Bridget stared at Matt for a moment, contemplating on how sweet he was to her. Ken had no idea how Matt really was. She bit her lip before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Matt immediately kissed her back and ran his hands up her arms to her back and pulled her closer to him. She deepened the kiss and moved her hands to his shoulders. He ran his tongue along hers, enjoying the taste of her, but she pulled back suddenly. He opened his eyes to see her lean back against his pillows and he raised his eyebrows before she pulled him by the shirt to cover her body with his. He obliged and began to kiss her again.

She sighed into the kiss and ran her hands up his back, causing him to press into her, his manhood hardening in-between her legs. Her hands trailed up his back and into his hair, where she pulled it out of the hair tie so she could run her fingers through it. He pulled away from her lips to look down at her, watching her stare at his lips longingly, and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek and then down her jaw to her neckline.

Bridget bit her lip, tilting her head to give me better access and moved a hand away from his hair to his shirt, pulling at the hem of it. Matt pulled away from her to look down at her with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Bridget looked back up at him with wide eyes. "I want you Matt," she murmured.

Matt stared at her for a moment, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you. I want you to be completely sure," he replied, letting her know this was completely up to her.

Bridget didn't respond but instead pulled his lips to hers and kissed him deeply for a long moment. He took that as her answer and he unbuttoned his shirt to throw it across the room. He took his time undressing her, reveling in the beauty of everything that was simply Bridget. She was beautiful and had curves that many women would be jealous of. His hands explored her body, moving his fingers over her nipples and he bent his mouth down to kiss them each, hearing her sigh each time.

The warmth of his mouth gave her goose bumps and Bridget pressed lower body against him. One of his hands travelled down the side of her body and then to feather a finger against her. She swallowed and bit her lip, before he entered the finger into her, feeling her muscles clench around him.

Matt moaned at the warmth and tightness he could feel from inside of her. She was definitely wet and ready for him. He moved his thumb up to touch her clit and her legs jerked and she sucked in a breath. He smirked, nipping at her skin as he made his way back up to her mouth and planted a deep kiss on her. When he felt her twitch underneath her and her woman muscles clench around him tightly, he pulled his fingers out of her and pushed himself off of her.

She watched him take his pants off, pulling his boxers off with them. He was beautiful and she bit her lip as he climbed back on top of her and positioned himself. He looked into her eyes as he entered her swiftly but he stopped, checking her to see if he had permission to go further. Bridget stared back at him as she lifted her hips, causing him to go deeper into her. She moaned and closed her eyes and he watched her get accustomed to him. He pulled out and moved back in, quickly finding a rhythm that suited them both.

Matt leaned down into her hair, kissing her ear before whispering, "You are so beautiful, Bridget." She shuddered.

Bridget's body became overcome with emotion as he pushed back into her and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him to her. She tugged at his hair and he sped up at the action. She moaned out into his ear and he groaned into hers, causing her to get goose bumps but the feeling was lost within the pleasure that she was receiving.

Bridget quickly felt her peek and she jerked underneath him, he lifted to kiss her deeply and she pulled away shortly after returning the kiss to cry out. Her thighs tightened around his hips and she orgasmed like she had never before and at the sound and feel of her cumming, Matt couldn't control his own release. He moaned and slowed down his pace, riding out his orgasm.

When their breathing slowed and they gradually regained their senses, he fell upon her and then rolled, pulling her close to him to rest her head on his chest. Many things were floating in his head and she was right along with him.

"That was…I dunno," she said breathlessly before giggling nervously at the lack of being able to find a word to describe the events that just had happened.

Matt nodded in agreement, holding her close to him. She rubbed her cheek against him and he smiled. "Matt?"

"Hmm?" he asked, a content smile on his own face.

"Do you think we went too fast?" she asked, uneasiness in her voice.

Matt frowned. "I don't think so…why do you ask?"

Bridget shrugged and stared absently. "From other perspectives I suppose this could have been called fast…but when I am with you, I can't help it. You make me feel so…wonderful."

She blushed and hid her face in his chest. He laughed and stroked her hair. "It doesn't matter what other people think. This has nothing to do with anyone else…including Ken," he said with a frown.

Bridget bit her lip and looked back up at him, realizing she had been caught. "I know…." She said, looking down at his neck in thought.

Matt watched her for a moment before lifting her chin with his finger to pull her mouth to his and he brushed his lips against hers softly. "I have never felt this way with someone else before. You are not just a woman to me, Bridget. You are so special."

A smile slowly etched on Bridget's face and she leaned into kiss him. He kissed her back and gradually deepened it, before he rolled them over to be on top of her once again. He pulled away to kiss her neck and she giggled. "If you wanted to do it again, just say so," she said with a smile.

Matt kissed her chest and then down to her stomach, then to her hip. "So," he said with wit and dipped his head where it made Bridget moan.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another 3 chapters! : ( Anyone?

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Matt? Come on, dude! Open your damn—Ah!"

Matt and Bridget's eyes snapped open at the same time and they sat up to see Shannon in the doorway, his hand over his eyes and Jeff behind him with a smirk. Bridget looked down at her body, realizing she had nothing on when she felt the cold breeze past through her. She hurriedly grabbed the blankets and covered herself up to her nose, her face a deep red.

"Have a fun night?" Jeff asked them with a grin. Shannon peeked through his fingers curiously and dropped his hand when he saw she had covered her up.

"Yeah we did, not that it's any of your business," Matt laughed, throwing a pillow at them and they moved out of the way just in time to not get hit.

"Hi Bri," Shannon said with a grin, waving to her with each of his fingers. Bridget covered her face and grinned with embarrassment.

Matt wrapped his arm around her. But Shannon didn't stop. "You gotta nice rack, if that helps you feel better."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Get out," he stated.

Jeff shifted and grabbed the door. "We will let you get dressed…we are heading to the arena, so um later," Jeff said and closed the door with a wink.

Matt sighed, "Sorry about them. They don't have any boundaries."

Bridget peeked out from under the covers and looked at him bashfully. "It's okay."

Matt scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You know Shannon is right though, your boobs are nice," he smirked.

Bridget blushed and rolled her eyes. "At least I don't have a small wiener," she teased.

Matt gaped and widened his eyes. "Oh that is so not true, and you know it!" he laughed.

Bridget shrugged, pushing herself away from him with a smile. "I dunno Matt…"

Matt narrowed his eyes with a smile and pulled her to him and began to tickle her

"Matt! STOP! I am very—ticklish!" She said through uncontrollable laughter.

"And that would be why I am doing it," Matt laughed, grabbing her as she squirmed so he could tickle her easier. She tried to push him off but he tickled her mercilessly. He got on top of her and held her hands above her head with one hand and kiss attacked her all over her neck, making her scrunch up.

"Matt! Stop," she screamed with laughter.

He slowed his kisses and opened his mouth on her neck, her eyes opening at the realization of what he was doing. She swallowed and pressed against him, knowing he was naked and she felt him harden at the press of her leg against him. He kissed down her neck to her breasts and she could have sworn he murmured something about them being nice before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Bridget sighed and he pressed into her.

Point blank. Morning sex is amazing. Matt wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him and there was a knock on their door. They both looked, Bridget tensing up at the proposition of them barging in again.

"Hey guys, we are leaving," Shannon called from behind the door. "If you guys want to do it any louder this morning go ahead but you will have to find your own ride!"

Matt and Bridget exchanged looks and he laughed when she blushed.

"Oh and Matt?" Shannon shouted again.

Matt laughed, "Yeah Shan?"

"I call dibs on Bri tonight!"

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled down at Bridget, as she buried her face in his neck with a laugh. "Oh I don't think so Shannon!" His heart started to race at her hand moving down his chest and down over his hips.

"Whatever you say Matt but you know she digs me more," Shannon said before they heard the doors closing and the house become quiet.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, pulling himself away to look at Bridget in the face and she bit her lip before kissing him and moving her hand over him.

"Mmm," he said and moved himself into her hand further and she felt him harden ever more. "As much as this sounds tempting, we really need to get going. We are going to be late."

Bridget groaned and dropped him, moving away with a pout. Matt smiled and leaned over kissing her. "Don't worry; we have all night to continue."

Bridget blushed and nodded before he pulled away and got out of bed. She averted her eyes from his naked body and she climbed out of bed herself, grabbing her clothes that were thrown across the room. She got dressed silently and Matt noticed, turning around to see her frowning as she put her shoes on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, throwing his shirt on.

Bridget looked up at him and then sighed. "Ken has my clothes in his car. I am going to have to go confront him," she said, obviously worrying about it.

Matt sighed and walked over to her, fully dressed. "Sweetheart, it will be fine. Just go get your stuff and you can travel with me okay?" he asked and grabbed her hand to kiss it softly. She felt butterflies lift in her belly at that and she smiled with a small nod, even though she was still worried.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

They arrived at the arena, driving Matt's car, and Bridget was panicking. Matt noticed this when he got out of the car and he sighed, adjusting his sunglasses and closing the door as he watched her close the car door and stare at the arena.

"You all right?" he called over the hood of the car and she turned to him, biting her lip.

"Um, yeah," she said, reassuring herself more than she was Matt and then followed him into the arena and into his locker room.

Matt sat his bag down and turned to see Bridget standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. Matt sighed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her in a hug. "Do you want me to come with you?" he murmured in her ear.

Bridget calmed immediately at his touch and she shook her head and pulled herself away from him. "No, I am being stupid. I-I'll be right back," she said and he pulled her into a kiss before letting her leave.

Bridget took a deep breath and left the locker room to head for the room that she and Ken should have been sharing that day. Shannon turned the corner though and saw her.

"Hey girl, you ditching Matt? I will gladly replace him," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Really? Good golly, I thought you'd never give me the time of day," she teased, forcing Ken to the back of her mind for the moment. She silently appreciated Shannon's distraction.

Shannon came to a stop in front of her. "You kidding me sexy? You're the hottest thing in the world. Especially you in that dress," he said, looking down her body with a playful smirk.

Bridget rolled her eyes with a slight blush at his compliment, but the thought of Ken was ruining her spirit. "You are silly," she said, her smile faltering and Shannon quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know where Ken is?"

Shannon immediately dropped his teasing and he frowned at her. "Are you sure you want to see him right now?" he asked.

Bridget sighed, crossing her arms over her chest self consciously. "I need to talk to him," she said uncomfortably.

Shannon pressed his lips together before stating, "I dunno Bri, you two sure talked a lot last night."

Bridget's demeanor fell and she let her hands fall to her sides. "I know Shannon, I have to go get my things," she said with a shrug.

Shannon saw the uneasiness in her eyes. "Okay, well don't get into another fight all right? I hate seeing you cry like that," he said.

Bridget looked up at him with a small smile. "Thanks Shannon. You are really sweet."

Shannon smirked. "I know…I knew I should have come in and comforted you instead of telling Matt. The Prince of Punk could be in his place right now."

Bridget laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later Shannon," she said and turned down the hallway.

"Does this get me anywhere with you?" he called down the hallway.

"Nope!" she said with a grin, spotting Ken's locker room and opening the door.

"Oh damn!" Shannon said with a grin and a snap of his fingers.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to see the man she had been dreading to see all morning.

"Bri?" he asked quietly with surprise.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Ken was sitting on a bench tying his wrestling boot and he was wearing his gym clothes. He had bags around his eyes as if he hadn't slept well that night and his hair was more of a mess than usual. Bridget stared at him awkwardly, moving inside of the locker room completely and letting the door swing closed.

"Um…" she was at a loss for words now that she was standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Matt," Ken stated in a strained voice, looking down at his shoe again with unease.

Bridget pressed her lips together and glanced around before looking back at him. "I am. I need my clothes," she said quietly.

Ken nodded slowly, turning around to grab her bag and then handed it out to her. "I grabbed it out of the car just in case you came for it," he said with a shrug.

There was thick tension in the room and it was eating its way at Bridget. "Look, Ken…" her voice trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Ken looked up at her, "What?"

Bridget exhaled and dropped her bag to the floor before approaching him and sitting next to him on the bench. "We are still friends right?" she asked nervously.

Ken took a deep breath. "Yeah," he said simply and she looked up at him with heavy eyes.

"Well then can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

Ken backed away a little, his eyes searching hers. "I'll try," he said.

Bridget sighed. "No I need you to promise me," she stated and he tightened his jaw, knowing what she was about to say.

"Fine. I promise," he replied wistfully.

Bridget bit her lip before collecting her thoughts. "I slept with Matt last night."

Ken stared at her blankly and it was as if someone had turned his switch off. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her hands apprehensively.

"What?" he whispered.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "I don't regret it. But what you said to me last night keeps creeping into my mind."

Ken looked down awkwardly. He had all night to reflect what he had told her and he had meant everything but he hadn't meant to yell at her. It was uncalled for on his part.

"I'm just afraid you are going to be right. I really like Matt, Ken. I don't want anything to mess this up because I like this," she explained and he softened, leaning against the lockers behind him. "And I don't want to lose you either."

Ken sighed and turned his eyes to her. "You aren't going to lose me, Bri. But I will tell you one thing. I don't want to see you hurt and I have seen many women jump in his bed. You aren't like those women and I don't want to see you treated as they were."

Bridget nodded in understanding but she still firmly believed that Matt wasn't doing that to her. "I won't be, Ken. Matt and I like each other a whole lot and what we feel for each other is like nothing we have ever felt before. "

Ken felt his heart sink and he bit the inside of his cheek. "Then I will be here in case something happens that you weren't planning."

Bridget looked up at him and a small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Ken."

Ken forced a smile on his face, feeling his phone vibrate, but he ignored it. "Of course Bri. I care for you," he said and then mentally said, in more ways than one.

Bridget leaned in and hugged him and he happily hugged her back, enjoying her warmth and embrace. He couldn't help but feel like she felt right in his arms before she pulled back and intended to kiss his cheek but pressed her lips against the corner of his lips instead.

Their eyes widened and his heart sped up. She pulled back and was across the locker room in a flash. He looked up at her. "Bridget—"

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"I am so sorry!" she said with panic and snatched up her bag. Ken stood and came over to her, his mind drawing a blank with what to say, but she moved out of his hand reach and disappeared out of the locker room.

Bridget ran down the hallway the best she could in heels and busted into Matt's locker room, causing him to snap his head up to her with worry. "What's wrong?" he immediately asked her and she tried to slow her breathing.

"Uhm—" she looked at him as if she had just noticed he was there and he got up from his stretching position to approach her with a small smile.

"Sweetie? What did he—"

"Bri! Why did you—"Ken busted through the locker room door after her and Matt instantly glared at the blond wrestler. "Never mind," he added when he saw Matt.

Bridget looked to the doorway with wide eyes and Ken glanced between the two uncomfortably. She blushed and looked away and her heart sped up.

"Oh hey Ken," Matt said sarcastically. "Could you please get out of my doorway? I think you overstayed your welcome last night."

Ken saw the dark look Matt gave him and he narrowed his eyes. "I need to tell Bridget something," he stated.

"Well I think you talked to her enough last night when you raised your voice at my girlfriend. She has to get ready and you know what?" Matt snapped, getting in Ken's face all of a sudden when anger bubbled up inside him. "We might have sex. Considering that's all I want from her, isn't that right?"

Bridget widened her eyes and placed her hand on his arm. "Matt stop," she said slowly.

Ken was already riled up now and he laughed manically. "Well maybe if your past relationships didn't point to that then maybe I wouldn't think that!"

Bridget looked to him with deep worry. "Ken please," she said, touching his arm as well.

"Since when have I ever been like that?" Matt asked him hysterically, stepping closer to him.

"Oh I dunno, since Amy, Ashley, Lori, who else is there Matt? Does Bri know she is dating a whore?" Ken asked incredulously.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? You DO NOT have a FUCKING clue what I am like!"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Bullshit Matt! Ashley told me how shallow you were! How you boasted about her tits on your web show!"

Matt pushed him in the chest and Ken snapped, glaring daggers at the dark haired man. "Shut up you son of bitch!" Matt exclaimed and Ken pushed him back.

"Don't push me asshole! Be a fucking man and hit me!"

Bridget freaked and tried to push them away from each other but they were too strong. Instead she was hit and she fell to the floor with her eyes closed and darkness filling her eyelids with the sounds of cries and yells repeating in her mind.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Is she going to be fine?" a female voice asked.

"I have no idea, that hit was pretty hard," a male voice answered.

Bridget felt someone squeeze her hand and she tried with all her might to squeeze back but found she couldn't. She couldn't move anything.

"I hope she's all right," the male said softly.

Bridget became frustrated and she was pulled back into sleep. The next time she woke, she heard someone holding her other hand and a different male voice talking quietly to her.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you Bri. It was an accident…I am not supposed to be in here, but Matt left to use the bathroom so I snuck in. I had to see if you were all right. We shouldn't have been fighting…but Matt…he is…I dunno. I shouldn't talk bad about him because you obviously care a great deal for him. I just don't get it Bri. You are so amazing and you deserve so much better than Matt hardy. Someone like…well it doesn't matter anymore. I am just sorry for doing this."

Bridget's hand was squeezed again and she tried to squeeze back, this time it worked.

"Bridget?" he asked surprised.

She fluttered her eyes open and was temporarily blind from the white ceiling. "Ken?" she asked, turning her eyes painfully to look at him.

Ken sighed in relief and brought her hand to his lips. "Thank god," he breathed.

Bridget frowned, looking around the room to see she was in a hospital. "What happened?"

Ken let her hand go, pressing his lips together. "I am so sorry, Bri. I was meaning to hit Matt…but you got in the middle and—"

Bridget sighed and leaned her head back, making him stop and watch her. "The doctor said you have a concussion and you have a really bad black eye…" his voice trailed off nervously.

Bridget giggled at him and waved him off. "It's okay. I wanted my first concussion to by a famous wrestler anyways. Too bad I got knocked out by some weak blond guy fighting with my boyfriend though."

Ken smiled, "I am just so relieved you are okay."

Bridget grinned and wiggled her fingers that felt funny to keep them still. "Peaches and cream," she said simply.

Ken smirked but then got serious, thinking back. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," she said meekly, trying to push herself up in the bed.

"Why did you run out after you accidentally kissed me," he said apprehensively.

Bridget slumped, looking away with a frown. She was hoping that could have been forgotten about. "Uhm, I…didn't mean to. I meant to kiss your cheek…I didn't mean anything by it," she mumbled, her eyes apologizing for her. It was evident in Ken's eyes, that he was over thinking it. Did he have feelings for her?

"You're awake!" Matt said, opening the curtain and rushing to her side.

Ken let go of her hand quickly and stood, frowning deeply at the tension and the realization that Bridget had no feelings for him whatsoever. "I'm gonna go…I'm sorry again," he said and Bridget watched him exit the room with Matt's arms around her in a hug.

"I am so glad you are okay!" Matt said happily before pulling away and kissing her cheek and then her neck.

Bridget tensed and moved away from him. Matt noticed this and pulled away looking down at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asked in alarm.

Bridget shifted uncomfortably and he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "I'm sorry, I am just not in the mood."

Mat nodded in understanding. "That doesn't surprise me. Are you in pain? I can get the nurse to come in and give you some pain medication."

Bridget shook her head slowly. "No I'm not in pain. I just feel horrible."

Matt took her hand and frowned deeply. "I bet. I can't even look at that asshole right now," he said through gritted teeth.

Bridget frowned at Matt. "Don't call him that. It was an accident and I am fine. Ken and I are still friends so I care what you call him."

Matt sighed. "Yeah but he was trying to hit me. He shouldn't have said what he said…"

Bridget took his hand and interlaced their fingers, making him stop rambling. "It's okay Matt. It's over with now."

"It's not okay. You are hurt," Matt said with a slight smile.

Bridget shrugged. "It's just a little headache."

Matt laughed. "It's not a little headache, it's a concussion."

Bridget smiled sheepishly. "You worry too much."

Matt rolled his eyes at her and got up, climbing into the bed next to her. She leaned into him and could hear his heartbeat and she closed her eyes with a smile. Matt made her feel so calm and safe. He rubbed her thigh comfortingly and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

The next morning, the doctors had kicked Matt out of the room to look her over. She was quickly recovering and discharged her with some medicines to make sure she was all right. Returning back to Matt's house was nice, Matt left her there to get cleaned up and things for that night's show. However, she was called and told that she had the night off because of her concussion and so she was disappointed and bit angry. She had been excited for her match that evening, but what could you do?

She and Matt entered the arena and Bridget was in a bummed state, especially as she thought about what she had overheard Ken saying to her when she had been unconscious—or weirdly conscious. She also felt incredibly guilty for kissing him, thinking that she might have been leading on Ken and had inattentively cheated on Matt. Plus, she wasn't allowed to wrestle that night and that just sucked. So over all, she just wasn't in a good mood. She followed Matt in to his locker room, now claiming it as theirs, and sat herself down on one of the benches to pull her laptop out. Might as well keep myself entertained, she thought glumly.

Not realizing how long she had been browsing through the internet, Matt suddenly hovered over her with a smile, distracting her. "I gotta go, I have my match with Ken next. You gonna be all right here by yourself?" She looked at him fully and saw him dressed in his wrestling attire, before looking back up at his face with a small smile. God he was cute. How could she have done that to him?

"Of course! I'll just stay in here and play on my laptop."

Matt leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before exiting his locker room, her eyes wondering back over to her laptop as an instant message popped up on her screen. Raising her eyebrows, she saw that it was Jeff and immediately became suspicious. Why was he IMing her when he was at the arena and could just come talk to her personally?

**Itchweed: **_Hey darlin!_

**BSparx:** Hello…? Lol

**Itchweed:** What?

**BSparx:** Um, why didn't you just come in here and talk to me?

**Itchweed:** Oh, uh, I got suspended…. : (

**BSparx:** WHAT?

**Itchweed:** Uh yeah….I failed my drug test.

**BSparx:** Holy crap, Nero! Wtf

**Itchweed:** I know…I had too many painkillers in my system. I lost track of time and took too many. And then I had a surprise test waiting for me when I got to the arena. Maria's pretty angry at me…but she understands.

**BSparx:** Wow, that sucks.

**Itchweed:** Tell me about it….so what are you doing?

**BSparx:** Sigh. I am chilling in Matt's locker room while he wrestles.

**Itchweed:** Yeah, Matt texted me earlier with the news. I feel ya. I won't be able to wrestle for 30 days.

**BSparx:** Well, I'll miss ya. 3

**Itchweed:** Awww! Thanks Jean! _(Yeah, they call each other by their middle names. Inside joke.)_

**BSparx:** : P

**Itchweed:** So!

**BSparx:** Hunh?

**Itchweed:** You feeling all right?

**BSparx:** Ugh, not you too! Matt won't leave me alone! I'm surprised he doesn't have me down at ring side. Lol.

**Itchweed:** Well he cares for ya. Like me! Ken was such a douche for doing that to ya.

**BSparx:** Please don't talk about him like that. It was an accident. And Matt was throwing punches too.

**Itchweed:** You must be feeling pretty good right about now. Having two men fighting over ya. Isn't that what women want? Lol!  
**BSparx:** : P No. Well at least I don't. I feel crummy about it, honestly. I don't want my best friend and boyfriend fighting.

**Itchweed: **Nods. I understand.

Bridget bit her lip as there were a couple minutes of silence between the instant message conversation. She was contemplating on telling someone about Ken and her kiss, but she wasn't exactly sure if Jeff was the right person to say naything about it to. Matt and him were brothers, very close in fact. It could cause problesm. But Jeff was very openminded and understanding, perhaps he would listen and give her advice over it?

**BSparx:** Can I tell you something without you getting mad?

**Itchweed:** Sure, of course!  
**BSparx:** Well…..I kissed someone on accident. That wasn't Matt.

**Itchweed**:…..how am I not supposed to be mad about that? You know what happened between Amy and him.

**BSparx:** Sigh. I know! I feel terrible about it. But it was an accident.

**Itchweed:** ? I don't get how that could have been an accident. Look, I'll be right over. I'm coming in to get my suspension papers, so I'll stop by.

**BSparx:** Okay.

_Itchweed has signed off at 9:15 pm._

Bridget sighed and banged her head on the lockers behind her, but then cursed, grabbing at her head with frustration. Stupid concussion! It didn't take long before Jeff came into the locker room and sat himself down in front of her, and she blushed and looked away. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"All right, we don't have much time. I'm not supposed to be lingering and Matt should be back any minute. So explain."

Bridget bit her lip before sitting up and setting the laptop on the floor, preparing herself. "Well, it all started with the argument with Ken at Matt's party," she began and Jeff gave her a weird look. She took a deep breath. "Ken told me that Matt only wanted me for sex and it had me feeling insecure about it. Especially since Matt and I did have sex. But anyways, I had to go see Ken and grab my things. But when I did, we ended up talking about the argument and we worked it out. We are gonna be friends still, but I ended up talking to him about my insecurities. He made me feel better but then, I…um….I guess I got lost in the moment. I'm so stupid." She threw her face into her hands, trying to cope with the fact that her relationship with the Hardy's were going to end soon. Matt didn't deserve such a slut as her.

Jeff sighed and saw that she was very conflicted right now, the concussion making it worse. He could understand what she was saying because after Matt had been betrayed by Amy, he had turned into this man whore. So the rumors were true. Ken was trying to protect her and although Matt was his brother, Jeff didn't want her end up hurt either. He was still trying to figure out their relationship. "Come here," he said, putting his hands out and she reluctantly scooted closer and hugged him tight. She was trembling against him and he wondered if she was trying hard not to cry. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to make her calm down. If she cried now, she would have a killer headache.

"It's okay—"

"Oh my god, Bri guess what?" Candice Michelle suddenly waltzed in, not seeing Jeff until it was too late. "John kissed me—" She stopped, her eyes widening at the embrace. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything…I'll just go."

Bridget pulled out of Jeff's arms and gave the women a weird look as she exited. "…What?"

Jeff laughed. "That was weird."

Bridget looked back at him and couldn't help but smile back. "That's for sure. I'm sure she will have lots to say the next time I'm with her. Gossipy that girl is."

Jeff sighed and then stood, stretching his arms out in front of him. "Yes she is. Well I should get going. I don't need to be in more trouble than I already am. Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, looking at her through furrowed eyebrows.

Bridget's smile left and she nodded as she looked down. Jeff walked over and gave her a kiss to the cheek. "Just be honest. Matt will understand. At least I hope so. If not, just call me. I'll give him the what for," he teased, trying to get her to smile again. It worked for a split second.

"Okay. I'll see ya back at Matt's tonight?"

"Yep! And tomorrow I can convince you to let me dye your hair pink."

Bridget laughed and stood up, walking him to the door. "We'll see." Jeff wrinkled his nose and then left the room, leaving her there with her thoughts. She bit her lip, wondering if she should wait till they were at home to tell Matt about Ken. It would make him angry, she thought. But Jeff was right. She needed to be honest. Matt had been betrayed too many times. She didn't want to be that kind of girl. She nodded to herself, she had to tell him tonight. She sucked up confidence and packed away her laptop before getting Matt's stuff together for him. His match should be ending soon and she would have to face him.

* * *

Candice Michelle was still trying to process what she had seen back in Matt and Bri's locker room. They were sure looking cozy in there. Were they? No, of course not. Bri wouldn't do that to Matt…would she? She had stolen Matt away from her when she had admitted to liking him first. Jealousy sparked anger and she was almost growling until she ran into Matt down the hallway. He was all sweaty and smiles, just coming back from his match. She almost dind't want to let him down. But she had to be honest with him.

"Hey Candice! What's up?"

"Hi Matt," she said, her nose wrinkling with a frown. Matt's smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

Candice bit her lip before sighing. "Well, I was just in your locker room and I caught Jeff and Bri all over each other….I'm just a bit confused."

Matt took a step back, trying to understand. "What are you talking about?"

Candice sighed again. "Bri, I think, is cheating on you with your brother….I'm sorry Matt, I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you. I just thought I should be honest with you. We're friends."

Matt nodded, his face turning red as he became overwhelmed with emotions. She wouldn't do this, would she? Bridget was so sweet and kind. She was nothing like Amy. At all. But his insecurities were taking over. "Thanks Candice. I have to see this for myself." And then ran off.

Candice felt bad for Matt, seeing him go through this again with a girl he really cared for was hard to watch. But she reminded herself she was doing the right thing. Maybe if John and she didn't work out, she could try again with him. Frowning, but with a tiny bit of hope, she entered her and Maria's locker room. The redhead looked awfully upset about something and Candice felt even worse to have to confront her about her boyfriend.

"Um, Maria. I think you might need to sit down," Candice began. Why did she have to be the bearer of bad news today?

Maria looked up with confusion, struggling to pull her shirt down over her breasts. "I already know about Jeff's suspension."

Candice tilted her head, not knowing that fact. "No, that's not it. I just saw Jeff and Bridget all over each other in Matt's locker room."

Maria froze, her eyes locked onto Candice's face as if trying to decipher if she was joking or not. "What? Why would Jeff be all over Bri? She's dating Matt."

Candice shrugged and sat down on the bench, feeling sorry for her friends. "I don't know, Maria. I guess Bri wasn't as innocent and sweet as we all thought."

Maria pulled her shirt down with a deep frown. "You must have seen her with someone else, Candice. It was probably Matt. Jeff isn't even here."

Candice shook her head. "I know what I saw, Maria. Matt was wrestling when I saw them. I don't know why Jeff was here."

Maria looked dazed for a moment before suddenly disappearing into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, leaving Candice looking completely distraught.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt had caught the tail end of Bridget's and Jeff's conversation, poking his head in to see Jeff kiss Bridget's cheek. Hurt and outrage filled him and quickly left them, not believing his eyes or ears. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he held it back, not knowing where he was walking until realizing he had reached Ken's locker room. He was the last person he wanted to see after what had happened with Bri, but after their match he had let out some pent up anger and now….he pushed through the door without knocking.

Ken looked up from putting his gear into his bag, already changed from their match, and a bit confused as to why Matt wasn't. "Uh, may I help you?"

"No, but I have to rant to someone," Matt said, sitting himself down on the bench and throwing his head into his hands. Ken frowned, seeing that something was obviously wrong.

"So you picked me? Why don't you talk to Jeff…or Bridget?" he asked, not getting as to why they were suddenly friends again. Last time he checked, they hated each other.

Matt pulled at his hair with aggravation, taking Ken off guard. "No!" he bit off. "I don't want to see either of them right now. I think—I think Bri and I are over."

Ken's eyebrows shot up, trying hard not to look relieved at it. Something obviously had happened. "What?"

Matt looked up at the lighter tone of Ken's voice and glared. "Could you please stop liking Bri for five minutes!" he growled and Ken darkened his eyes.

"I don't—"

"Oh shut up!" Matt snapped and stood up, pacing with anger. "You do too! I know you have feelings for her you big idiot. But this has nothing to do with you! She's cheating on me."

Ken took a step back, guilt pouring out of him. "She told you?"

"No! I fucking saw it!" he shouted, trying hard not to punch the wall but staring at it with temptation.

Ken gritted his teeth. Oh god. "Look, it's not our fault. It was an accident and—"

Matt spun around with confusion. His eyes wild with emotion. "What the fuck are you on about?"

Ken widened his eyes, realizing that Matt wasn't talking about the same thing as he was. Thank goodness. But wait? Bridget was getting cozy with someone else? That's different. "Uh, nothing. Go on."

Matt was too upset to catch on to what Ken was talking about an reverted back to being angry. "I saw her and Jeff. Heard them too. They were practically making out." Okay, so he was exaggerating. He was angry, all right? He was seeing what he wanted to see. And he was conflicted. He knew deep down that Bridget wouldn't do this, but his own insecurities were making it hard for him to see reason.

Ken gave him a look of disbelief. "I hardly doubt that Bridget was making moves on Jeff. She cares a whole lot about you, man." Although I don't understand why, he added in his head.

Matt threw his hands up. "That's just it! I don't know what I believe anymore. Every woman I get around screws me over. Why would Bridget be any different?"

Ken couldn't believe they were even having this conversation. "We're talking about Bridget here," he reminded him. "Not Amy, Ahsley, or Lori. Or any other woman you hooked up with. Bri is a sweet, cute, and brilliant woman. She wouldn't do what you think she is doing. I know it."

Matt gave him a dark look. "Then how do you explain them being all romantic and shit together?"

Ken didn't know how to respond, cause that made him confused as well. "Look I don't know, okay?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you know. That girl has just been leading both of us on. I can't believe I fell for her innocent act so quickly."

Ken sat himself down and sighed, running his hands through his short hair with frustration. He didn't know what to believe. She had kissed him and was dating Matt. What if she was the kind of girl to get with her boyfriend's brother? "I'm sorry dude. I didn't think she was like that."

"Yeah, well she fooled us both." Matt huffed and sat back down as well and the two men were silent as they pondered over the girl who had stolen both of their hearts simultaneously.

After a few minutes, Ken looked over at Matt. "Want to travel with me for a while?"

Matt sighed and then shrugged, running a hand over his face looking worn out. "Thanks man."

Ken just nodded and grabbed his stuff. "No worries. Let's hit the road."

"My stuff is in there with Bri," Matt said, wondering if this was how it felt when Bridget hadn't wanted to confront Ken the day before.

Ken shrugged. "Let her grab it. I'm sure she'll manage. You need to cool of some before seeing her."

Matt nodded and took a deep breath. That was exactly what he needed to do. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Jeff Hardy made a pit stop before leaving the arena for good. Giving a knock to Candice and Maria's locker room, he frowned when no one answered. After knocking a second time and getting no answer, he opened it up and saw it empty. Where the heck was his girlfriend? He stepped inside and peered down the hallway towards the bathroom and saw the door open and the lights off. Hm, weird. Maybe she got a ride from one of the divas.

He exited the arena, relieved to be out of there without getting into more trouble, and frowned as he saw a piece of paper stuck on his car window. Pulling it off, he quickly read it, seeing it was from Maria.

Jeff,

I'm sorry but I can't be your girlfriend anymore. I heard about you and Bridget and I don't think that I can take the fact that you are cheating on me well. I thought what we had was special and that it meant something, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry that it ended this way, but you don't have anyone to blame but yourself. I am travelling with Candice from now on, so I'll talk to you later. Or maybe not. I'm really upset right now.

Maria. PS. The drawing you drew me is in your car. I don't want to look it anymore.

What. The. Fuck. Jeff glared down at the letter with confusion. He wasn't cheating on her with Bridget! Where the heck did she come up with that? He pulled open his car and grabbed the drawing and fought back the tears. That picture had meant a lot to Maria, so something was seriously going on. He slammed his car door shut and rushed back into the arena to confront Bridget.

* * *

Bridget though, was confused as well, but for a different reason. Matt hadn't returned to their locker room and she was beginning to get worried. She grabbed his bag and pulled it onto her shoulder, her laptop bag in her other hand and exited their locker room to find him. She decided to stop by Ken's locker room, scared that they were fighting again behind her back. But she saw the lights were out and frowned, leaning against the doorway. Where was everyone?

Suddenly, Jeff busted through the exit doors and found her standing there. "What the fuck did you say to Maria?" he accused.

Bridget gave him a weird look. "What? I haven't even seen Maria since this morning."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, not caring if anyone saw him by this point. "She thinks we're together and that I'm cheating on her."

"Hey baby, you gonna give me some loving as well?" Shannon Moore asked, approaching them with a smirk on his face. Bridget glared at him, not understanding what the hell was going on.

"What is going on?" she asked, exchanging looks to the two North Carolinian men, wondering where her own was at.

Shannon frowned and cross his own arms. "Matt texted me, saying he saw the two of you getting snuggly. Didn't know you were the type, darlin."

Bridget busted into tears, not understanding a thing that was going on and both men looked at each other, not knowing either. "What? Why would he think that? We weren't doing anything."

"Apparently there is some misunderstanding going on," Jeff stated, his arm reaching out and grabbing Bridget to his side. "Come on, you can stay with me tonight and we can get this all figured out tomorrow. I need to have a little word with my idiot brother."

Shannon went home to his own house and Jeff took Bridget home with him. She had calmed down a little, but it was more like she was no longer crying. She couldn't bring herself to anymore because of the horrid headache she was forming. She took her medicine and knew it was going to make her sleepy and was almost asleep in the car until Jeff woke her up to bring her into his house.

It was small, had two bedrooms in it, but he was using the other one was a recording studio. Bridget was practically sleep walking and he sat her on the couch before heading to the kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

Bridget swayed in her seat, fighting with herself to stay awake. "Sure," she said to be polite. Jeff looked over his shoulder and saw her eyes drooping.

"Why don't you just get some sleep? I don't think it will kill you to skip dinner tonight," he said, giving her a small smile. Bridget yawned and rubbed at her eyes, Jeff thinking she did look super adorable. She lay back on the couch and snuggled up to one of the arms. Poor girl. He chewed on his lip and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow off of his bed to set her up. Looking down at her, as she had already fallen asleep, he felt his heart hurt. He missed Maria. She should be here with him and Bridget should be home with Matt. This was all so stupid. He sighed and headed for bed himself, he didn't feel like eating either.

It wasn't even an hour into sleeping, that Bridget's phone began ringing in her pocket, jolting her awake suddenly –making her panic almost before realzing it was ust her cell. Picking it out, she flipped it open. "Hullo?" she murmured, not awake at all.

"Bridget?" Matt's fully awake voice snapped through the phone.

Bridget frowned at his voice. "Matt?"

"What the fuck Bridget? Why did you do this to me?"

Bridget lay back on the pillow. "I didn't do anything, Matt. It was all a misunderstanding."

"Bridget, I saw you two. You were all over each other. Don't lie to me. I thought you were better than this."

Bridget became angry in her drowsy state. "I'm not lying Matt. You saw nothing. Jeff was only being a friend to me."

Matt sighed, trying to control his temper but having a hard time doing so. Bridget chewed on her bottom lip, wishing he would see reason. But she was hurt that he would think her capable of being so mean like this. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Jeff's," she said, but immediately felt the tension rise once more.

"Oh that's real convincing!" Matt snapped and then hung up, making Bridget's heart stop and tears form in her eyes. This wasn't real, was it?

All of a sudden, Jeff's house phone rang and Bridget turned over on the couch and pretended to be asleep. "What the fuck?" Jeff's sleepy voice grumbled, getting up off of his bed and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck Jeff? Why are you doing things with Bridget behind my back?!"

"I didn't Matt," Jeff said, glancing over his shoulder to see Bridget on the couch with her back to him. He knew she was awake, he had woken up when her cell phone had rang and had heard the one side of the conversation. Matt was being irrational. But he could understand why.

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me, brother. She can do what she wants, but you? I thought better from you."

"You're being an asshole Matt! We just talked and I gave her a hug. She didn't feel good!" He didn't need to know the full extent of their conversation. It was obvious Matt wasn't being understanding at the moment.

"Really?" Matt asked disbelieving. "Why the fuck is she at your house then?"

"Because your stupid ass stranded her at the arena with no explanation!"

"She cheated on me Jeff! I don't want to see—"

"Whatever, Matt," Jeff cut him off and then hung up on him. Jeff took a deep breath to calm himself, and vaguely heard sniffling from the couch. "All right, I'm going back to sleep!" Jeff breathed out and shut himself in his room, now royally pissed off from his brother.

Bridget tried to keep her tears as silent as possible, but she couldn't help it and now she couldn't go to sleep. Matt was being really hurtful at the moment. She pulled her phone out and began going through her contacts before landing on Ken's number. She needed her best friend right now. She decided to text him instead of calling him, not wanting to be super rude and keep Jeff up with her voice.

_Are you mad at me too?_

She punched it in and sent it, turning her phone on vibrate real quick before sighing, her tears stopping from anticipation of what Ken's answer was going to be. Her phone suddenly buzzed after a minute and she looked down.

_Only if you screwed around with Jeff._

_I swear, Ken. I didn't. _

_All right then. Are you okay?_

_No. I'm really upset. Matt's pissed at me for something I didn't do. And I don't know why he is thinking this._

_I know. He has read too much into all of this and had me even believing him for a while. He hasn't shut up and I'm really tired._

_Rambling?_

_You got it._

_Right now even?_

_Yeah! He thinks I'm listening….._

_Can't he see you texting though?_

_No, he is too busy pacing._

_Oh_

_Lol yep_

_Um, well I can't go to sleep. So, how did your match go? I see you are both still alive._

_Lol! Surprising to me too. He won though._

_That's funny._

_If you tell me that I am weak one more time little girl, I swear._

_Swear what? What are you gonna do?_

_You don't want to know._

_Oh I do. XD Lol!_

_I wish I could hear your laugh sweetie._

…_Ken…_

_What? I mean it._

_I know. But still._

_Your laugh is cute. I miss it. _

_Lol thanks. You're nice._

_Nicest person around, babe. ; )_

_Lol. Right_

_I am, and you know it. : P You wouldn't have kissed me, if it weren't true._

Bridget froze as she read his message, not knowing what to say. She must have been pondering over it for too long, because Ken messaged back right away.

_Sorry. I was just trying to flirt. _

_I know, Ken. _

_You need to get some sleep._

_I can't. Too much is on my mind right now._

_Baby, you're still concussed. You need to get sleep so you feel better. Pretend like I am there to snuggle you._

_That won't help, Ken. I miss Matt._

_Yeah, I know. Sigh. Look, Matt just realized I was texting you. I'll talk to you in a bit. Xo_

_Oh crap. Okay. Xo_

Bridget felt a bit better after speaking with him, relieved to know that Ken wasn't believing this lie and they were still friends. She just wished Matt would be a bit more understanding and she was glad that she hadn't told him about their kiss. He would have just reacted terribly. Guess it didn't matter now though. Matt and she were over. And he already thought of her as a cheater. She knew the truth and that made her feel a bit better. It took a minute or so to get comfortable again, before the medicine seemed to take over again and she fell asleep. This time, without interruptions.

* * *

_Looks like some major drama is going on. Poor Bridget, having to deal with all of this at once. And poor Matt. He's very insecure. I would be too after a great 6 year relationship and then getting cheated on. It's hard to trust. Will they be able to fix it? Or will Ken swoop in? : P _

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


End file.
